Pokémon Reset Bloodlines - El Chico Salvaje de Sinnoh
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Spin-off de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines. Un chico salvaje y una chica que huye de su pasado viajan en busca de Kaisei, el padre del chico y la llave al misterio de los lagos de Sinnoh. Sin embargo, el Equipo Galactic y la Policía Internacional están determinados a encontrarlo primero, y descubrir los secretos del cuarto lago y su legendario. Traducido del original de Viroro-kun.
1. Hareta y Mitsumi - Ruta 202

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – El Chico Salvaje de Sinnoh**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines es idea original de **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este spin-off es propiedad de **Viroro-kun** con su autorización, al igual que mi traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 1:** Hareta y Mitsumi - Ruta 202

* * *

 ** _Región de Sinnoh…_**

El sol brillaba sobre el Lago Verity, la joya de la corona del oeste de Sinnoh, y uno de sus tesoros regionales. La gente que visitaba el lago aquel día, sin embargo, no venía con turismo en mente.

Varios hombres y mujeres, todos con cabello verde azulado recortado en forma de tazón y con uniformes de spandex grisáceo, se encontraban colocando una maquinaria y leyendo varios reportes y lecturas científicas. Supervisándolos se encontraba un hombre bajito con gafas y cabello color malva, ajustándose las gafas mientras veía la información en su computadora.

\- Fascinante. Este es uno de los tres lagos de Sinnoh, y tal como lo esperaba hay varias lecturas de los Pokémon Legendarios. Parece que los mitos eran ciertos después de todo. – El hombre sonrió, cambiando de varias lecturas a otras mientras escribía cadenas de código en su laptop. Un soldado se le aproximó, dándole un saludo formal.

\- ¿Vamos a capturar a Mesprit, señor Charon? Se rumorea que vive aquí. – le preguntó. Charon sonrió, pasándose la mano por encima del pelo, y negó con la cabeza.

\- No seas ridículo, eso es trabajo para la rama principal. Y aunque estuviera aquí, nos superaría a todos, y lo mismo para Azelf y Uxie en los lagos Valor y Acuity. – Miró al soldado con ojos severos. – Deberíamos enfocarnos en tomar el control de una pieza más importante del rompecabezas con nuestra información actual. Mientras tanto, tú y los demás deberían preguntar menos y trabajar más. Hay varios Pokémon aquí en la Ruta 202 que podemos utilizar.

\- Lo único que hay por aquí son Starlys y Bidoofs. – dijo el soldado. – Y de estos últimos hay demasiados.

\- Lo que sea que consigamos puede ser útil. – Charon frunció el cejo, devolviendo su atención a la laptop. – Como te dije, trabaja más y pregunta menos. Es todo lo que tienes que hacer.

\- Sí, señor. – El soldado se inclinó y volvió a su trabajo.

Charon lo siguió por la esquina del ojo sonriendo al ver como él y los otros se esforzaban por atrapar Pokémon. Había esperado un tiempo para probar esta teoría en la que su viejo colega Ein había trabajado años antes, y esta sería la oportunidad perfecta.

* * *

La Ruta 202 no era exactamente el tramo de tierra más remarcable de Sinnoh: era solo un camino largo delineado por árboles, con verde por todas partes y muchos Pokémon corriendo por doquier, que conectaba a Sandgem con Twinleaf. No era muy diferente de cualquier otra ruta de la región. No que esto le molestar a Mitsumi; le agradaba la atmósfera tranquila que le daba el camino, y le resultaba tranquilizador saber que el mayor peligro con el que podría toparse era un Bidoof fuera de control. Sacó de su bolsa su mapa, revisando su posición. El Lago Verity tendría que estar por lo menos a unos treinta minutos de donde estaba. Frunció el cejo, pero siguió adelante; el Profesor Rowan contaba con ella, después de todo.

Había sido realmente muy colaborador y generoso al aceptarla como su asistente sin hacerle muchas preguntas, y ella quería pagarle su amabilidad. Además, estos encargos eran un juego de niños comparados con otras cosas que le habían ordenado hacer en el pasado. Sacudiendo su cabeza, se enfocó en el camino: aunque un Bidoof fuese la criatura más temible de la ruta, mejor no bajar la guardia. Agarró una Pokébola y la lanzó al aire.

\- Starly, avísame si ves a alguien cerca de nosotros.

El pájaro marrón se materializó en el aire, asintió y salió disparado hacia el cielo. Mitsumi apretó los dedos alrededor de la manija de su maletín, mirando a todas partes. Todo estaba bien. Demasiado bien. Las cosas nunca estaban así de bien. Algo tenía que andar mal. Respiró profundo y se quedó inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras seguía adelante, esta vez corriendo.

Lo que no pensó era donde estaban pisando sus pies, fue por eso que no se percató de una piedra inusualmente grande a la que se estaba acercando y como resultado…

\- ¡Gah! – Mitsumi se fue rodando varios metros hasta detenerse contra un árbol. Se puso de pie rápidamente, frotándose su retaguardia y mirando el pedazo de piedra con el que se tropezó. – ¡Piedra estúpida!

Después de gritar de rabia le dio una patada y se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino. Pero apenas dio unos pasos, la tierra empezó a sacudirse y detuvo a Mitsumi. Enfrente de ella se encontraba un enorme Onix que acababa de emerger de la tierra, y su piedra central se parecía mucho a la que acababa de patear.

\- Diablos. – Se mordió el labio, frunciendo el cejo. No tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo un Onix en la Ruta 202, pero no había tiempo de preguntar. Metió su mano en su bolsa. – ¡Infernape, usa…!

Al no encontrar sus Pokébolas, se quedó pálida; se acordó en ese momento que había dejado a su equipo con el Profesor. Maldición, ¿cómo pudo bajar la guardia con eso de todas las cosas? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el Onix trató de aplastarla con su cabeza, lo que la hizo recuperar su atención y saltar para ponerse a salvo justo a tiempo. Starly notó la conmoción y se posó en una rama de árbol cercana, esperando instrucciones. Mitsumi apuntó hacia el frente.

\- ¡Starly, usa Embestida!

El pájaro rápidamente se lanzó contra Onix, chocando contra su cuerpo de piedra; como era de esperarse fue a parar en el suelo después de eso, pero rápidamente se puso de pie otra vez, y se fue volando para ponerse a salvo. Mitsumi frunció el cejo. Ya se esperaba ese resultado, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Enseñando los dientes, ya no tenía muchas opciones, pero tal vez…

\- ¡Hey, Onix, cálmate!

Al oír esa nueva voz, Mitsumi y el Onix se detuvieron. Al darse la vuelta, vieron a alguien saltando fuera de un árbol cercano para aterrizar entre los dos. El recién llegado era un chico bastante bajito de estatura, que lo único que llevaba puesto eran un par de shorts muy desgastados con pelo negro levantado en punta, ojos rojizos y unas marcas de nacimiento con forma de Z en las mejillas. Mirándolos a ambos, sonrió ampliamente y se volteó hacia el Onix.

\- ¡No te pelees con todo el mundo! ¡Estoy seguro que no fue su intención tropezarse contigo! – le dijo cruzando los brazos.

Onix se enfurruñó, pero el chico no dejaba de sonreír. La serpiente de roca rodó los ojos, y dándose la vuelta, resopló y se fue. El chico se quedó viéndolo hasta que desapareció, y luego se volteó hacia Mitsumi.

\- No le prestes atención, a veces es muy temperamental. Después se disculpará.

\- Uhm, si tú lo dices. – Mitsumi se rascó la nuca. – ¿Ese era tu Pokémon?

\- No en realidad. – El chico siguió sonriendo, con las manos detrás de la cabeza. – Solo es mi amigo.

\- ¿Amigo? – Mitsumi arqueó una ceja.

El chico asintió, y Mitsumi pudo ver que no estaban solos en la Ruta: a su alrededor había varios Aipoms, un par de Starlys, un Drifloon, e incluso un Bidoof. Mitsumi retrocedió, solo para ver como los Pokémon se aproximaban deteniéndose a poca distancia de él, sin intenciones hostiles. El chico misterioso expandió sus brazos hacia los lados, sonriendo todavía más.

\- Hemos vivido juntos en muchas rutas antes de llegar aquí. Ellos son mi familia.

Mitsumi parpadeó, volviendo a fijar la mirada en el chico. ¿Sus Pokémon eran su familia? Eso era nuevo. Había escuchado de entrenadores que eran tan cercanos con sus Pokémon que se consideraban como familia, pero él se veía demasiado joven para ser un entrenador, y mucho menos para haber alcanzado ese lazo. ¿Y cómo diablos viajaba por Sinnoh con casi nada de ropa encima? Sacudió su cabeza; ahora no tenía tiempo para esos dolores de cabeza. Ya su vida de por sí era complicada. Pero el chico caminó hacia ella, extendiéndole la mano.

\- Me llamo Hareta, ¿y tú? – le dijo. Mitsumi dudó por un segundo, pero le sonrió. Siempre se le olvidaba que dar su nombre no era un peligro.

\- Mitsumi. – le dijo. Hareta alzó ambos brazos sin perder esa sonrisa sincera.

\- ¡Gusto en conocerte, Mitsumi!

\- Gracias por la ayuda, pero ahora tengo que marcharme. – le dijo ella, dándose la vuelta para irse junto con Starly.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Hareta corrió frente a ella, dándole una mirada curiosa, especialmente al ver su maletín. Por instinto se aferró a ella.

\- Al Lago Verity. – le dijo ella. Hareta pensó en el nombre, y mirando arriba, de pronto sonrió.

\- ¡Oh! Es ese lago que hay por aquí cerca, ¿verdad? ¡Conozco un atajo! – le dijo. Mitsumi se detuvo, parpadeando al verlo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡Sí! – Hareta salió corriendo por un lado, haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiera. – ¡Solo sígueme, te mostraré!

Mitsumi observó a Hareta y a su "familia" tomar una desviación por la ruta, siguiéndolo con los ojos. Aparte te parecer un niño raro, no tenía aspecto de ser peligroso. Definitivamente podía confiar en él, y si se podía ahorrar unos pocos minutos de caminata, que así fuera. La Enfermera Joy de Twinleaf podría esperar un poco más por el paquete. Empezó a caminar detrás de Hareta, manteniendo un ojo alerta por el camino a su alrededor.

* * *

Los dos siguieron adelante por varios minutos, y Mitsumi no volvió a bajar la guardia con cada paso que daba. Se dio cuenta que su actitud vigilante se le hacía difícil de mantener con Hareta corriendo a su alrededor, mirándola todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Para qué quieres ir al Lago Verity, Mitsumi? – le preguntó Hareta, ladeando la cabeza. Mitsumi suspiró. Quizás no habría problema diciéndole.

\- Investigación. – le dijo, ajustándose su bolsa. – Trabajo para el Profesor Rowan. Estamos estudiando la conexión entre los tres lagos más grandes de Sinnoh y los Pokémon Legendarios que se dice que residen en ellos.

\- ¿Tres? – Hareta cruzó los brazos. – ¿No existen cuatro?

\- ¿Cuatro? – Mitsumi parpadeó, y negó con la cabeza. – No, solo están los Lagos Verity, Valor y Acuity. Todos los demás son relativamente menores y no tienen historia notable.

\- Mi papá me dijo que eran cuatro. – dijo Hareta después de guardar silencio un momento, y rascándose detrás del cuello.

\- ¿Tu papá? ¿Quieres decir, un… papá Pokémon? – Miró entonces a los Pokémon salvajes que los seguían, tratando de identificar cuál sería el "padre" de Hareta. Este pareció darse cuenta y luego se rio.

\- ¡Oh no, es humano! – le dijo mientras ponía las manos detrás de la nuca y miraba al cielo. – Siempre viaja por el mundo, así que hace tiempo que no lo veo.

\- ¿Y te dejó solo así nada más? – Mitsumi ladeó la cabeza. Hareta negó con la suya y extendió los brazos hacia Pokémon.

\- No estoy solo. Mis amigos están conmigo. – Los Aipoms, Drifloon y Bidoof asintieron todos juntos. Mitsumi solo se quedó más confundida. Hareta se le aproximó con una expresión interrogante. – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Dónde está tu familia?

Mitsumi se quedó congelada, rápidamente agachando la mirada. Agarró de nuevo su bolsa, después de tragar en seco, volvió a mirar a Hareta, forzando una sonrisa.

\- Es complicado… – le dijo. Hareta parpadeó esta vez, pero sonrió al entender.

\- ¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Tus padres también viajan mucho?

\- Se podría decir. – Mitsumi dejó salir una risita, tratando de evitar el contacto visual. – De hecho, me gustaría encontrarlos.

\- Bueno, espero que lo hagas. – le dijo Hareta con una sonrisa. – También estoy buscando a mi papá.

\- ¿No sabes a dónde se fue? – le preguntó Mitsumi con curiosidad.

\- Nop. – Su sonrisa no se desvanecía ni al decir eso, mientras alzaba su puño en el aire. – ¡Pero lo encontraré algún día! Solo necesito buscarlo.

Mitsumi se quedó sin palabras, y se dio una palmada en la cara. Quizás era mejor quedarse callada. De repente, escuchó un ruido de algo que gruñía, y volvió a ponerse en alerta, lista para agarrar la Pokébola de Starly, pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta que solo era un estómago. Primero se puso a buscar al Pokémon responsable hasta que fijó su atención en Hareta frotándose el estómago y riéndose. Ella arqueó la ceja.

\- Perdón, hoy todavía no hemos comido. – Se rascó detrás del cuello, todavía sin dejar de sonreír. – ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

\- Uhm, en realidad no tengo… – Estuvo a punto de guardar su Pokébola y negar con la cabeza, pero el gruñido de su propio estómago la traicionó, haciéndola sonrojarse. – Bueno, quizás un poco.

\- Está bien. – Hareta se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia un árbol cercano. – Espera aquí, traeré algo para comer.

Sin perder un instante, Hareta se trepó al árbol como un experto, olfateando cada baya antes de arrancarlas. A su alrededor los Aipoms hacían lo mismo. Mitsumi lo seguía con la mirada: comparándolo con los Aipoms, no había mucha diferencia en su comportamiento. Era casi como si él mismo fuera un Pokémon. Después de varios minutos de juntar bayas, Hareta y los Aipoms regresaron, con una enorme pila de ellas. Hecho esto, las dejaron en el suelo y se sentaron cerca de ellas, indicándole a Mitsumi que se les unieran.

\- Toma las que quieras.

\- Gracias. – Mitsumi se sentó a ver la pila.

Su conocimiento de bayas no era el mejor, pero sabía que eran en su mayor parte comestibles para los humanos. Después de mucho pensar, agarró una baya llena de púas, color marrón-naranja, que identificó como una baya Petaya, y empezó a masticarla. Pero apenas pudo degustarla, se detuvo: su cara se puso de cincuenta tonos de rojo y fue un milagro que no la hiciera vomitar allí mismo. Tuvo que respirar profundo y echarse un trago del agua que llevaba para empezar a sentirse algo mejor.

\- Sabe bien, ¿verdad? – Hareta sonrió inocentemente, masticando también una baya Petaya. Mitsumi parpadeó, y forzando una sonrisa asintió y mintió.

\- S-sí… claro.

\- ¡Je, me alegra! ¡Es mi baya favorita! – La sonrisa de Hareta se volvió aún más grande mientras terminaba de comerse el resto de la Petaya.

Mitsumi se puso pálida, volviendo la mirada hacia la pila de bayas pale. Había demasiadas bayas Petaya en ella. Tragando en seco y sudando, se rio nerviosamente, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Por suerte para ella, de repente Hareta de pronto frunció el cejo y miró a su alrededor, poniéndose de pie.

\- Hm, qué raro. – Se frotó el cuello y puso los ojos en rendijas. Mitsumi ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Onix ya debería estar aquí. – Hareta cruzó los brazos. – Incluso cuando se pone de mal humor no tarda mucho en regresar.

Mitsumi también miró por toda el área, no había rastro de ese Onix. Lo cual era muy raro: hasta donde ella sabía la Ruta 202 no era tan larga, y un Onix no sería bueno para esconderse. Fue entonces que oyeron un fuerte grito, y Mitsumi agarró la Pokébola de Starly.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó, empezando a correr varias posibles estrategias. Los ojos Hareta se ensancharon y se puso de pie de un salto.

\- ¡Es Onix! ¡Ya regresó! – exclamó corriendo junto con el resto de sus Pokémon. Mitsumi bajó su Pokébola y corrió tras él.

\- ¡Hey, espérame!

* * *

Los dos corrieron por un largo rato, hasta llegar a una enorme pradera al borde de un gran lago. Hareta la dejó atrás por un momento, y para cuando los alcanzó, se quedó sorprendida ante la escena: Hareta y toda su familia de Pokémon estaba de pie frente a Onix, que parecía listo para atacar.

\- ¡Aquí estás! – Hareta caminó mientras le daba a Onix una mirada severa. – ¡Nos tenías preocupados! ¡Si no ibas a regresar todavía debiste avisarnos!

Mitsumi entrecerró los ojos, y apretó la agarradera de su maletín. Había algo muy extraño con ese Onix, o específicamente con sus ojos: se veían feroces e inyectados en sangre, mucho más que cuando ella lo hizo enfurecer. Hareta también lo notó, y su expresión pasó de ser severa a confusa mientras parpadeaba.

\- ¿Onix? – le dijo. Onix no respondió, simplemente echó atrás la cabeza para lanzarse contra Hareta. Mitsumi se puso pálida.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó. Por suerte los reflejos de Hareta lo salvaron, saltó y rodó hacia un lado, justo cuando Onix se estrellaba contra el suelo. Hareta lo miró con los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Onix! ¿Por qué me atacas? – preguntó Hareta, y el resto de sus Pokémon tomaron posturas defensivas.

Onix no le respondió, en lugar de eso volvió a retomar su ofensiva. Con su siguiente ataque, Hareta y los otros Pokémon salieron volando por los aires, pero la colosal serpiente no cesó su asalto. Mitsumi se mordió el labio, registrando entre su bolsa antes de recordar que la Pokébola de Infernape no estaba allí. Solo tenía a Starly, que le había ido maravillosamente contra Onix antes.

\- Diablos. – Mirando la batalla, se dio cuenta que Hareta y el resto de su "familia" se mantenían constantemente esquivando los ataques de Onix, sin responderle y tratando de que recuperara el sentido. Apretó los puños, pensando en lo inútil que era ella ahora… hasta que se acordó de que no era así.

Mirando el maletín, se acordó de su contenido: tres Pokémon iniciales, una petición del Centro Pokémon de Pueblo Twinleaf para un par de entrenadores que cumplieron los estándares de Rowan, pero no podían viajar hasta Sandgem. No le agradaba la idea de traicionar la confianza del Profesor, pero se imaginó que a los niños no les molestaría demasiado quedarse con una opción menos de iniciales.

Se dispuso a abrir el maletín, pero entonces se percató de que Onix estaba a punto de darle un cabezazo; de un grito se agachó y se tiró al suelo, y la onda de choque por el impacto la hizo soltar el maletín y las Pokébolas salieron volando fuera de su alcance. Pálida del miedo, se puso de pie otra vez, para encontrarse con la sombra de Onix encima de ella. Volvió a ver de nuevo, esos ojos furiosos fijos en ella, y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Su mano se dirigió hacia la Pokébola de Starly, pero Onix ya se le venía encima. No lo lograría a tiempo, pero tenía que intentarlo.

En cuanto Onix se le lanzó, ella ya estaba lista para lanzar la Pokébola, pero alguien se interpuso entre ellos. O más bien, alguien. Mitsumi se quedó sin habla al ver que Hareta detuvo a Onix de golpearla, sosteniéndolo apenas con sus manos y con toda su fuerza. Miró fijamente a los ojos de Onix, enseñando sus dientes.

\- ¡Onix, soy yo, Hareta! ¿No me reconoces? – preguntó, con preocupación en su voz. Onix rugió en respuesta, empujando hacia el frente, pero Hareta no cedió ni un ápice, incluso mientras gritaba de dolor.

\- ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! – gritó Mitsumi, volviendo a ponerse de pie antes de darse la vuelta al otro lado y correr hacia un lugar seguro.

\- ¡No! – gritó él. Mitsumi se detuvo, mirando de nuevo a Hareta, con el cuerpo y los músculos totalmente tensos de contener a Onix. Cerrando los ojos, empezó a empujar la cabeza de Onix hacia atrás – ¡No tengo idea de lo que le pasa, pero no puedo irme! ¡Onix es mi amigo, tengo que ayudarlo!

Hareta gritó a todo pulmón, y lanzó lejos a Onix. Respirando con dificultad, Mitsumi vio la determinación en sus ojos y vio la determinación en sus ojos, preparándose para pelear de nuevo. Ella apretó sus puños: no podía abandonarlo, pero necesitaba ayuda. Al revisar de nuevo el área, sonrió al ver donde había caído el maletín, y su contenido junto a él.

\- ¡Hareta, toma una de esas! – le gritó, ahuecando una mano en la boca y señalando las Pokébolas con la otra. – ¡Nos ayudarán con Onix!

Hareta se volteó en la dirección donde la señaló y corrió hacia donde estaban las esferas, observándolas con detenimiento y volteando la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas? – preguntó.

\- ¡Son Pokébolas! ¡Solo usa una de ellas! – le respondió Mitsumi. Hareta las volvió a mirar, y agarrando la del centro, la sacudió y entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo se abre esto? – Se la puso en la boca, mordiéndola.

Mitsumi se puso pálida, y estuvo a punto de gritarle que así no funcionaba, pero entonces le clavó los dientes al botón activador, y la Pokébola se abrió en un estallido de luz.

\- ¡Piplup!

El inicial tipo Agua de Sinnoh alzó sus aletas con una gran sonrisa, que se desvaneció cuando empezó a agitarlas violentamente tratando de escapar de la boca de Hareta. Mitsumi parpadeó y se dio una palmada en la frente. Estaban condenados.

Hareta finalmente escupió a Piplup en el suelo, riéndose nervioso mientras el inicial lo miraba con ojos asesinos.

\- Ay, perdón, casi te trago. – Hareta se rascó la nuca, pero de inmediato se puso serio. – ¿Puedes ayudarnos a calmar a Onix?

Piplup frunció el cejo y se volteó con desdén, cruzando sus aletas. La expresión de Mitsumi se tornó sombría. Por supuesto, tenía que elegir al más terco y orgulloso de los tres. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura y ahuecó ambas manos en la boca para gritar de nuevo.

\- ¡Hareta, los ataques tipo Agua son fuertes contra Onix! ¡Dile a Piplup que use Rayo Burbuja!

\- ¡De acuerdo! – asintió Hareta, apuntando hacia Onix. – ¡Piplup, use Bubblebeam!"

Piplup no le respondió, todavía seguía mirando para el otro lado. Hareta parpadeó, y se agachó para ponerse a su nivel.

\- ¿Qué pasa, no quieres pelear? – Piplup gruñó, y lo miró con ojos asesinos. Hareta se quedó quieto, pero al parecer entendió el mensaje. – Está bien, entonces yo lo haré. ¡Tú vete a un lugar seguro! – le dijo, lanzándose contra el Onix, mientras Piplup se sentaba y se quedaba viendo.

\- ¡No dejes que tu Pokémon te mande, debería ser al revés! – gritó Mitsumi lanzando su Pokébola. – ¡Starly, mantén ocupado a Onix!

El Pokémon pájaro apareció y rápidamente revoloteó alrededor de Onix, logrando captar su atención. Onix trató de darle un cabezazo, pero algo lo jaló por atrás y se lo impidió. Dejando salir un poderoso rugido, se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta de que era Hareta el que lo estaba sujetando. Trató de soltarse, pero los otros Pokémon no iban a permitírselo. Los Aipoms se le echaron encima del cuerpo tratando de ponerle peso, e incluso el Bidoof trató de ayudar, pero ninguno pudo contenerlo cuando empezó a agitarse violentamente, ni siquiera Hareta.

Piplup sacudió la cabeza mientras observaba la pelea. Todo ese despliegue de esfuerzo se sentía patético: ¿qué esperaban lograr? Un Onix era demasiado grande y fuerte para ser derrotado así. Qué bueno que el Onix no eligió atacarlo a él. Al menos, no todavía.

Se tuvo que tragar ese pensamiento cuando una enorme sombra apareció encima de él; en ese instante a Piplup se le fue toda la bravata y arrogancia, siendo reemplazada por palidez total y terror. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero el Cabezazo le llegó demasiado rápido, volándolo por los aires y chocándolo contra una roca, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones. Se deslizó hacia el suelo y empezó a respirar agitadamente, con el Onix todavía dirigiéndose hacia él para rematarlo. El pingüino cerró sus ojos, ese sería su fin.

\- ¡Piplup!

Alguien lo agarró y lo sacó de allí, justo cuando la roca fue despedazada por el Cabezazo de Onix. Rodaron un poco sobre la hierba antes de detenerse de pronto, y Piplup abrió sus ojos con confusión, encontrándose con la sonrisa de Hareta.

\- No estás herido, qué bueno. – Hareta dejó a Piplup en el suelo antes de ponerse de pie otra vez. – ¡Quédate aquí, terminaremos con esto rápido!

Se apresuró a volver a la acción, embistiendo a Onix con toda su fuerza, y su familia de Pokémon ayudándole también. Piplup pasó de sentirse escéptico a ponerse… maravillado. Claramente no eran rivales para un Onix en fuerza y durabilidad, y a pesar de eso no se rendían. Eran tan estúpidos… y tan valientes. Piplup se puso de pie de nuevo, enfocando los ojos en el Onix. Alcanzó a ver algo muy extraño, un detalle en el cuerno de su cabeza. Un dispositivo circular, encendiéndose y apagándose. Parecía que nadie más lo había notado.

El inicial se envalentonó y fijó la mirada. Con toda su fuerza, empezó a inhalar, y después exhaló, liberando una ráfaga de burbujas directo hacia el cuerno de Onix. La serpiente rocosa gritó de dolor cuando el dispositivo se rompió en pedazos, y terminó desplomándose hacia un lado, derrotado. Por fin, el alboroto cesó, e inmediatamente la familia de Pokémon y Hareta corrieron hacia la cabeza de Onix, con miedo y preocupación escritos en sus rostros.

\- ¡Onix! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Háblame! – exclamó agarrando la cabeza de su amigo y sacudiéndola ligeramente.

Onix lentamente abrió sus ojos, enfocándose en lo que tenía en frente. Al aclararse su mirada, pudo ver frente a él a Hareta, que sonrió y todos sus otros Pokémon rápidamente se le unieron en un abrazo de grupo.

\- ¡Volviste a la normalidad! – dijo Hareta, abrazándolo más fuerte. Onix no tenía idea de por qué se veía tan feliz, pero eso no le impidió abrazarlo a él y a todos con su cuerpo rocoso.

Mientras Hareta y su familia celebraban, Mitsumi sonrió mientras recuperaba a su Starly. Su expresión se volvió seria cuando miró el suelo y recogió un fragmento del dispositivo destruido. En particular, reconoció el emblema amarillo, con forma de una letra G. No había duda. ELLOS estaban detrás de esto.

\- Así que eso fue lo que pasó. – dijo frunciendo el cejo, analizando el dispositivo. – Alguien le puso este dispositivo a Onix para que se volviera violento.

\- ¿Quién haría algo tan cruel? – Hareta se volvió hacia Mitsumi, mirando también la máquina.

\- Tengo unas cuantas ideas. Pero dudo mucho que los culpables sigan por aquí.

Hareta no dijo nada, simplemente agachó la mirada pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. Pero rápidamente recuperó su sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Onix.

\- Lo que importa es que Onix está bien. – Sonrió y levantó su otro brazo mientras se daba la vuelta. – ¡Muchas gracias, Piplup! No lo hubiéramos logrado sin ti.

Piplup pretendió no escucharlo, y miró para el otro lado. Hareta arqueó una ceja, mientras que Mitsumi suspiró, cruzando los brazos.

\- Piplup es muy orgulloso. Quizás no te haya perdonado por lo que pasó antes.

\- Ya veo. – asintió Hareta, sonriendo de nuevo de oreja a oreja. – En ese caso, haré lo mejor que pueda para compensarlo.

Mitsumi sonrió brevemente antes de volver a ponerse seria, de nuevo enfocándose en el camino detrás de ellos. Se desempolvó la ropa y empezó a caminar.

\- De acuerdo. Creo que es mejor que volvamos a…

\- ¡Espera! – gritó de repente. Mitsumi se dio la vuelta, parpadeando al ver a Hareta olfateando en el aire como un Growlithe antes de apuntar hacia adelante. – ¡Recuerdo este olor! ¡Casi llegamos al lago!

\- ¿En serio? – Mitsumi lo miró confusa.

\- ¡Sí! – asintió él, antes de salir corriendo en esa dirección. – ¡Sígueme!

Hareta y su familia de Pokémon salieron corriendo adelante, dejando a Mitsumi atrás. Ella suspiró antes de devolver la mirada al dispositivo roto, apretándolo con las manos con furia. Ellos estaban aquí, y todavía haciendo de las suyas. Sacudió la cabeza y metió el objeto en su bolsa, siguiendo al chico. Tenía que estar preparada para cualquier cosa la próxima, pero por ahora, la tarea que le encomendó el Profesor tenía mayor prioridad.

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí! – Hareta levantó sus brazos respirando profundo, junto con el resto de su familia de Pokémon.

Mitsumi se detuvo junto a él, observando el enorme lago enfrente de ella. Igual que la Ruta 202 no se veía particularmente impresionante, siendo solo un enorme cuerpo de agua con muchos árboles a su alrededor. Aun así, la gentil brisa y el agua cristalina hacían que el lugar se sintiera bastante agradable; por un momento, se sentía que sus preocupaciones y problemas habían desaparecido.

\- Así que este es el Lago Verity. – Tomó un profundo respiro antes de inclinarse junto al borde del agua, viendo como los Magikarps nadaban libremente.

\- Es un hermoso lugar. – Hareta se puso las manos detrás de la nuca, y miró hacia el cielo. – Mi papá solía traerme a menudo.

\- ¿No lo extrañas?

\- Un poco. – Hareta sonrió. – Pero sé que está bien, nada puede detenerlo mucho tiempo.

Mitsumi de nuevo se encontró sonriendo. Su optimismo y actitud alegre eran contagiosos, no se había sentido así de relajada desde que conoció al Profesor Rowan. En eso se acordó: rápidamente se sentó en el suelo y empezó a registrar su bolso, ganándose una mirada confusa de Hareta.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Tengo que informarle al Profesor! – Rápidamente sacó una computadora e inició una videollamada, esperando a que respondiera. – ¿Profesor Rowan, puede oírme?

La mirada severa de Rowan apareció en la pantalla, dividiendo su atención entre ella y unos papeles.

\- Te escucho, Mitsumi. ¿Ya llegaste al Lago Verity? – le preguntó.

\- Sí. – asintió Mitsumi. – Tuve algunos problemas, pero llegué al lago justo ahora.

\- ¿Qué clase de problemas? – Rowan desvió toda su atención a la pantalla. Mitsumi se rascó la nuca, forzando una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, un Onix furioso me atacó, y luego este chico llamado Hareta me ayudó…

\- Espera un segundo, ¿dijiste Hareta? – Rowan se inclinó más cerca de la pantalla, guardando los documentos. Mitsumi parpadeó.

\- Uhm, sí, así dijo que se llamaba. – dijo ella. El Profesor estuvo a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando Hareta salió al paso, dándole su mejor sonrisa a Rowan mientras saludaba a la pantalla.

\- ¡Hey, es el abuelito! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! – le dijo, casi aplastando la cara contra la pantalla.

\- En serio eres tú, Hareta. No he tenido noticias tuyas ni de Kaisei en un largo tiempo.

\- Jejeje, hemos estado ocupados. – dijo él.

\- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – Mitsumi miró a Hareta y a Rowan, confundida.

\- Su padre es un viejo amigo mío. – Rowan cruzó los brazos. – ¿Cómo se conocieron exactamente?

\- Bueno, como le estaba diciendo…

Mitsumi relató todo lo que había sucedido en la Ruta 202, desde su encuentro con Hareta hasta la pelea con el Onix. Rowan no dijo una palabra, solo asentía y prestaba atención a lo que decía. Al terminar, Mitsumi tomó un profundo respiro.

\- Hmm, ya veo. – Rowan se volteó hacia Hareta. – Es decir que tuviste que usar a Piplup.

\- Sí, no tuvimos opción. – Mitsumi se rascó el brazo, desviando la mirada. – Me disculpo por haberlo usado.

\- No te preocupes, creo que los niños en Twinleaf de todos modos querían a Chimchar y Turtwig. – Rowan fijó la mirada en el muchacho. – Hareta, ya tienes quince, ¿correcto?

\- Hmmm, eso creo, sí. – Hareta se frotó el mentón, frunciendo ligeramente el cejo.

Mitsumi parpadeó. ¿En serio tenía quince? Ella podría haberle calculado unos doce, tal vez hasta once. ¿Cómo podía ser mayor que ella?

\- Ahora puedes ser oficialmente un entrenador Pokémon Trainer. ¿Te gustaría?

\- ¡Claro, suena divertido! – Hareta sonrió, alzando los brazos felizmente.

\- En ese caso, eres oficialmente elegible para un Pokémon inicial. – Un atisbo de sonrisa cruzó brevemente por la cara de Rowan. – Aun así, ese Piplup no parece muy apto para un principiante, ¿prefieres recibir algún otro?

\- Nah, quiero quedarme con Piplup. – dijo Hareta.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No prefieres criar un Pokémon que sea menos molesto? – Mitsumi ladeó la cabeza, observando a Piplup con el cejo fruncido a unos pocos metros de ellos.

\- Ya nos haremos amigos con el tiempo. – Hareta se rio.

Piplup le dio una mirada confusa, antes de darse vuelta, avergonzado. Hareta se le aproximó con la intención de darle un abrazo, pero todo lo que recibió fue un Rayo Burbuja en toda la cara. Entretanto, Rowan volvió su atención hacia Mitsumi, que frunció el cejo.

\- Uhm, ¿por qué es tan amable con él? Eso no es muy normal de usted, Profesor.

\- Conozco a Hareta y Kaisei desde hace tiempo, y confío en que Hareta tendrá el mismo potencial que su padre. – La mirada severa del Profesor regresó a su rostro. – Tengo una tarea importante para asignarte ahora.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – Mitsumi parpadeó.

\- Quisiera que acompañaras a Hareta en su viaje por Sinnoh, mientras exploras los otros dos grandes lagos.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – Mitsumi ladeó la cabeza, viendo a Hareta haciendo bromas y jugando con los Pokémon. Rowan puso las manos en su escritorio y entrelazó sus dedos.

\- Kaisei es un experto inigualable en Pokémon Legendarios. Si se encuentran con él, sería una gran ayuda para nuestra investigación.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuestra investigación con los lagos?

\- Por el momento, eso puede esperar. Por supuesto, no olvides reunir toda la información que necesitamos del Lago Verity mientras estás ahí.

\- Entiendo. – Mitsumi sonrió y asintió. – Lo haré.

\- Gracias. – dijo Rowan. – Estaré esperando noticias.

Terminada la conversación, la cara de Rowan desapareció de la pantalla. Mitsumi cerró la laptop y miró hacia arriba en el cielo. Las cosas parecían haber tomado un giro bastante extraño.

\- Parece que viajaremos juntos por un tiempo. – dijo acercándose a Hareta.

\- ¡Grandioso! – Hareta alzó sus puños. – ¡Seguro que vamos a divertirnos mucho!

\- Y bien, ¿dónde planeas ir ahora? – preguntó Mitsumi, poniendo los brazos en jarras y mirando al camino que tenían adelante.

\- No tengo idea. – replicó Hareta, sin perder su alegría. Mitsumi se quedó pálida y los ojos casi se le salen.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te lo dije antes, no tengo idea de dónde fue mi papá. – Hareta se encogió de hombro.

\- ¿En serio no tienes idea, literalmente?

\- Ninguna. – Hareta negó con la cabeza. Mitsumi levantó su dedo y trató de quejarse, pero finalmente no pudo y simplemente se agarró la frente y suspiró.

\- De acuerdo, mantengamos la calma. – Agarró de nuevo el mapa y pasó las páginas. – Lo primero, vamos a entregar los otros dos iniciales, y después iremos a Ciudad Jubilife.

\- ¿Jubilife? – Hareta miró el mapa.

\- Es una ciudad que está cerca, y la más poblada que hay en Sinnoh. Es el mejor lugar para pedir información. – explicó Mitsumi. Hareta la miró fijamente y asintió.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos para Jubilife!

Y una vez más, Hareta y su familia salieron hacia el camino a toda prisa sin esperarla, con Piplup siguiéndolos reacio. Mitsumi se rio para sí misma antes de seguirlos, sintiéndose de alguna manera más ligera de lo que jamás se había sentido. Este viaje seguro sería divertido, al menos.

* * *

Mientras el dúo y los Pokémon salvajes abandonaban el Lago Verity, nadie notó a un hombre de pelo verde siguiéndoles los pasos. El señor Charon lo había enviado a recuperar algunos de los dispositivos que habían olvidado, pero lo que se encontró ahora parecía mucho más importante.

\- Kaisei, ¿eh? – sonrió el soldado. – Creo que los administradores estarán muy interesados en escuchar de esto…

 ** _Esta historia continuará…_**

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Hola, gente. Y con esto comienza el spin-off de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines. La razón por la que decidí postearlo como una historia aparte y no dentro de Chronicles, es porque esta va a ser de varios capítulos y siguiendo un arco específico (de hecho, **Viroro-kun** ya me avisó que el segundo capítulo pronto estará), a diferencia de los oneshots que son mayormente independientes. Me complace además anunciar que en el momento en que escribo esto, oficialmente está traducido todo el Resetverso. ¡Mi labor está cumplida, viva yo! Je, al menos por ahora, hasta la próxima actualización, digo. En breve subiré el interludio de Wally, que hoy también toca.

En fin, espero que disfrutaran de este primer capítulo del spin-off tanto como yo. No hay mucho que decir por ahora, pero será interesante para ver lo que traman los del Equipo Galactic en paralelo a las aventuras de Ash por Kanto (y que además vemos que su padre esparció su semilla también hasta Sinnoh), especialmente ya que Cyrus fue el que puso en marcha el Resetverso con sus acciones. Por ahora, me despido, y nos vemos en el Interludio de Wally en Chronicles.


	2. Choques y encuentros - Ciudad Jubilife

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – El Chico Salvaje de Sinnoh**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines es idea original de **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este spin-off es propiedad de **Viroro-kun** con su autorización, al igual que mi traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 2:** Choques y encuentros – Ciudad Jubilife

* * *

 _ **Camino a Ciudad Jubilife…**_

El viaje a Jubilife resultó ser bastante tranquilo, sorprendentemente: aparte de la ocasional mirada rara que le daban al desfile de Pokémon que los seguía debido a que Hareta se rehusaba rotundamente a colocarlos en Pokébolas, nada emocionante o inusual les ocurrió en el camino hasta Sandgem y las subsiguiente rutas. Bueno, aparte de las recientes quejas de Hareta, al menos.

\- Esto es un poco incómodo. – dijo Hareta jalándose su nueva bufanda roja, respirando a grandes bocanadas mientras seguía rascándose su chaqueta negra y pantalones grises, y ajustándose su gorra. Mitsumi gruñó y lo miró, tratando de no pensar en cuanto hizo sangrar ese atuendo a su billetera.

\- ¿No era más incómodo andar corriendo por ahí en solo esos shorts? – dijo sacudiendo su cabeza y tomando un profundo respiro. – Será mejor que no llames la atención, no queremos que nuestro viaje se convierta en la última historia de "Sinnoh Ahora".

Hareta parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza, antes que su atención se volviera hacia la vegetación que los rodeaba.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaremos a Jubilife?

\- Ya no falta mucho. – Mitsumi chequeó su mapa, y luego apuntó hacia el frente. – Es la ciudad más grande en todo Sinnoh, así que alguien tiene que conocer a tu padre en ese lugar.

\- ¡Genial! – sonrió Hareta, alzando los brazos. Su familia detrás de él también gritó con el mismo entusiasmo.

Mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, Mitsumi se volteó hacia Jubilife, tomando un profundo respiro. Sin un edificio del Equipo Galactic las posibilidades de encontrarse con ellos en la ciudad eran extremadamente bajas, y aunque hubiese algunos, probablemente podría lidiar con ellos. Instintivamente colocó las manos encima de sus Pokébolas, teniendo a todo su equipo de vuelta en su lugar. Era mejor evitar más incidentes como el de Onix en el futuro cercano.

Se quedó viendo a Hareta, tratando a todo lo que podía de permanecer calmado. No podía involucrarlo en sus problemas, sin importar lo fuerte que fuera. El Equipo Galactic no necesitaba otro objetivo. Mitsumi apretó sus puños lo suficiente para hacer que templaran. No quería volver a sentir miedo de nada nunca más.

Y entonces Hareta pegó un salto enfrente de ella, y Mitsumi chilló y se cayó de sentón mientras su corazón comenzaba a golpear contra su caja torácica de los nervios.

\- ¡Hey, ya puedo verla! – dijo señalando al montón de edificios que había al frente. – Esa es Jubilife, ¿verdad?

Con una mano sobre el pecho, Mitsumi respiró profundo y miró en esa dirección.

\- Uhm, sí, lo es, pero…

\- ¡Grandioso! – Hareta sonrió y se dirigió a su familia, levantando un puño hacia el cielo. – ¡Vamos todos! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a papá!

Onix, los Aipoms y el Bidoof solitario asintieron, y el chico y sus Pokémon se apresuraron a llegar a la ciudad cercana como uno solo. Mitsumi se quedó pálida, y luego se puso de pie de un salto antes de correr tras ellos.

\- ¡Hey! ¡No te eches a correr sin mí!

Había podido seguirles el paso bastante bien, considerando lo rápidos que eran Hareta y su familia, y casi logró alcanzarlos cuando entraron a Jubilife. Y luego, se topó de frente con una enorme multitud de gente, mientras Hareta saltaba y lograba atravesarla mucho más rápido que ella. Trató de seguirlo abriéndose paso a empujones, pero había demasiada gente. Antes de darse cuenta, ya los había perdido de vista. Se frotó la cabeza y empezó a empujar como pudo al resto de la multitud y empezó a buscar a Hareta. Con ese gigantesco Onix y la tropa de Aipoms a su lado, debería poder encontrarlo con facilidad antes que se convirtiera en un objetivo.

…

Las grandes ciudades como Jubilife siempre atrapaban con la guardia baja hasta al más curtido de los viajeros con su tamaño. Y para un niño que llevaba meses sin ver una ciudad, el contraste con las otras ciudades de Sinnoh y sus rutas era aún mayor. De modo que no fue una sorpresa que Hareta estuviese mirando de izquierda a derecha boquiabierto, y con su pandilla de Pokémon haciendo lo mismo. Ya había estado en unas cuantas ciudades a veces y sabía que había mucho menos verde y más gente alrededor, pero la enorme cantidad de edificios grises y las hordas de gente corriendo de aquí para allá en su día a día se seguían sintiendo muy extrañas. Incluso el olor era distinto de cualquier otra ciudad donde hubiera estado, más desagradable y antinatural con tan poco entre los caminos de parques y árboles. Solo era cemento, edificios, y edificios más altos, todos con algo nuevo y extraño que ver.

Y entre más cosas veía Hareta, más crecía su sonrisa. ¡No podía recordar cuándo era la última vez que había tenido tanto por explorar! Rápidamente corrió hacia un poste de luz y escaló hasta la cima, con la tropa Aipom siguiéndolo de cerca. Una vez que llegó al punto más alto miró hacia abajo, colgándose de cabeza, observando a toda la gente y tratando de evaluar sus hábitos.

\- ¡Así que esto es una ciudad! ¡Se ve divertida! – sonrió Hareta, antes de notar una ventana abierta y una mujer limpiándola cerca de su posición. Se acercó levantando un brazo. – ¡Hola! ¿Has visto a mi papá?

La mujer se sobresaltó, dándose la vuelta con el corazón a mil: el ver a un chico saludándola colgado de cabeza de un poste de luz solo lo empeoró, y fue entonces que registró la pregunta. Temblando, negó con la cabeza:

\- Uhm, no…

\- ¡Ah, está bien! ¡Gracias de todos modos! – Hareta se despidió con la mano y saltó fuera del poste. La mujer se quedó viéndolo, totalmente confundida.

…

Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que Hareta había visitado una ciudad, y toda la diferencia de las rutas de Sinnoh solo le hacía sentir más curiosidad de aprender de ellas. Justo entonces se encontraba estaba escalando sobre cemento y vidrio, mucho más frío y liso que cualquier árbol. Por suerte, el vidrio también era más frágil que la madera, así que fácilmente podía romperlo de un puñetazo o patada o morder algunos trozos para seguir escalando. Era una pena que no supiera tan bien como la madera.

Hareta podía ver a la gente moviéndose debajo de él y dentro de los edificios con patrones frenéticos, y todo el tiempo viendo sus... teléfonos y computadoras, ¿así se llamaban? De cualquier manera, parecían estar tan absorbidos en sus tareas que el hecho de que Hareta se hiciera una entrada de un puñetazo y los saludara fue suficiente para que saltaran de sus asientos y le gritaran. Se sintió algo decepcionado de que nadie estuviera dispuesto a darle información sobre su padre, pero entendía que estaban trabajando y se despidió de nuevo. Y el mismo patrón se siguió repitiendo mientras seguía subiendo, y Hareta se preguntaba si la gente de la ciudad solo era grosera en general.

Al mismo tiempo, su familia mantenía el paso, con la tropa Aipom impulsándose de manera rítmica y Onix golpeando su cabeza contra los edificios para escalar con una sorprendente agilidad. Sin decir palabra, la escalada se convirtió en una carrera hacia el edificio más alto de Jubilife, con todos saltando y moviéndose en lo mejor de su habilidad. Sin embargo, ninguno de los Pokémon podía compararse con Hareta, pues el humano se agarraba de cornisas y postes como si fuese una segunda naturaleza para él y saltaba hacia el otro lado, sin miedo incluso aunque el suelo se alejaba cada vez más y disfrutando de la brisa que le soplaba en el cuerpo, el aroma del aire más limpio y mayor familiaridad entre más dejaba la ciudad por debajo de él. El chico no pudo evitar sonreír todo el camino mientras admiraba las vistas que Jubilife tenía para ofrecer, y antes de darse cuenta, Hareta llegó hasta la punta del rascacielos más alto de Jubilife, desde el cual toda la ciudad era visible y se notaba llena de vida. Era un ritmo diferente de la vida relajada y vibrante de los bosques de Sinnoh, pero uno que era interesante de seguir.

De pie encima de Jubilife, con la gente debajo ahora más pequeña que puntitos y su familia a su lado, Hareta respiró profundo. El aire era mucho más limpio aquí arriba, casi tanto como en las rutas de Sinnoh. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el cielo, azul y casi totalmente despejado de nubes, y su sonrisa retornó. Extendió un brazo hacia el sol, cerrándolo mientras las memorias volvían a invadirlo, memorias de él y su familia sobre el Monte Coronet, observando todo Sinnoh a su alrededor. De su padre desordenándole el pelo y sonriéndole, y luego volviendo hacia los bosques y ciudades abajo.

\- " _¿Ves esto? Es toda nuestra región, desde Pueblo Twinleaf hasta la Isla del Valle Lily. Tenemos todo desde ruinas antiguas hasta ciudades grandes y modernas, todo en un solo gran paquete. Es genial, ¿no te parece?_ "

Hareta había sonreído ante eso, tratando de ver todas las formas y tamaños de las cosas, imaginándose cómo sería cada lugar.

\- " _¡_ _Quiero verlo todo, papá!_ "

\- " _Oh, lo harás. Tú tienes las agallas y la voluntad para viajar por todo Sinnoh y descubrir sus misterios, eso es seguro." –_ Su padre le había dado una palmadita de apoyo. –" _Pero cuando inicies tu viaje, hay dos cosas que siempre deberás recordar._ "

\- _"¿Qué cosas, papá?" –_ le había preguntado levantando la cabeza, y parpadeando.

\- " _Siempre mantén cerca a tu familia, y vive una nueva aventura cada día." –_ Hareta se rio y miró hacia el horizonte. –" _La vida no es buena si no te diviertes, y es peor todavía si no tienes nadie con quién compartir la diversión. Asegúrate de siempre hacer lo que quieras hacer, ¿de acuerdo?_ "

Hareta se rio, pero no por malicia. De hecho, había tomado muy a pecho las palabras de su padre, e incluso ahora vivía cada día buscando la siguiente cosa divertida por hacer, y nunca sin su familia.

\- Lo estoy haciendo, papá. – se rio Hareta, y cerró los puños con determinación. – ¡Y te encontraré a ti también!

Todos los miembros de su familia estuvieron de acuerdo, gritando junto al chico. Hareta les sonrió, y entonces unos ruidos desde abajo llamaron su atención, y el chico echó una mirada: varios metros debajo de él, varias personas se reunían alrededor de una pequeña plaza, formando un círculo alrededor de dos humanos y dos Pokémon: un Starly y un Luxio, que se miraban cara a cara e intercambiaban golpes de largo y corto alcance.

Parpadeó y saltó a un poste de luz cercano, siguiendo cada ataque de Ráfaga e Impactrueno siendo lanzado. Eran movimientos muy básicos, pero cada uno iba seguido de otro, esquivar y repetir, con ambos Pokémon mostrando más fineza y habilidad que cualquier Pokémon que hubiera visto antes. La curiosidad se apoderó de Hareta, y se dejó caer en el suelo mientras su familia se esforzaba por alcanzarlo. Se acercó a un espectador cercano y le tocó la espalda.

\- Hey, ¿qué sucede aquí? – preguntó Hareta, tratando de pararse de puntillas para ver encima de la multitud. El hombre se volteó con el cejo fruncido.

\- Una batalla Pokémon, duh. ¿Qué otra cosa si no?

Mientras el espectador resoplaba y volvía su atención al encuentro, Hareta al fin encontró una buena posición para continuar viendo por su cuenta, con el Luxio logrando arrinconar a Starly y atraparlo entre varios movimientos de tipo Eléctrico, y el Starly voló y respondió de la misma forma con Movimiento Espejo.

Batallas Pokémon. Había oído de ellas descritas por su padre y el abuelo de vez en cuando, y ocasionalmente les echó vistazos mientras viajaba, pero nunca había podido ver una con toda su atención. Eran muy similares a las batallas en lo salvaje, y a la vez completamente diferentes: los Pokémon salvajes habrían soltado sus ataques más fuertes para derrotar a su enemigo rápidamente, o en casos más raros guiar a su oponente a una trampa, pero estos Pokémon claramente seguían patrones practicados, e intentaban romper el del oponente. En lo salvaje, el Luxio habría destruido al Starly de un solo golpe; aquí, el Starly rápidamente estaba dándole la vuelta a su enemigo.

La batalla continuó por un rato más, con cada combatiente haciendo que movimientos muy comunes se vieran impresionantes, hasta que el Starly logró atravesar las ondas eléctricas que había hecho Luxio, disparando un ataque Ráfaga a quemarropa. El Luxio salió disparado hacia atrás y golpeó una pared, agrietándola antes de caer inconsciente. El Starly se paseó victorioso incluso mientras jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad. En eso una reportera saltó al frente, con su micrófono y una gran sonrisa:

\- ¡Y con esto, Luxio queda noqueado! ¡El ganador es Park, una vez más!

Señaló al entrenador de Starly, un joven con cabello negro y gafas, que levantó su puño triunfante mientras recuperaba a su Pokémon. A su alrededor, la multitud estalló de gritos y aplausos mientras su oponente se marchaba decepcionado.

\- ¡Tú mandas, Park!

\- ¡Qué gran espectáculo!

\- ¡Y esa, queridos televidentes, fue otra emocionante y reñida batalla! – dijo la reportera de nuevo, mientras se acercaba al ganador, y le ponía su micrófono. – Dinos, ¿cómo se siente ser el campeón indiscutible de la Plaza de la Alegría?

\- A veces puede ser algo aburrido. – sonrió Park encogiéndose de hombros. – Desearía que hubiese retadores más desafiantes aquí, pero no es algo que uno pueda pedir…

\- ¡Hey! ¡Tengamos una batalla!

La reportera, Park y todos los demás voltearon a ver sorprendidos, y más todavía al ver a Hareta saltando sobre cada persona en la multitud con su familia siguiéndolo de cerca, incluyendo a Onix. Al llegar al lado opuesto de la arena improvisada saludó a Park con la mayor sonrisa que pudo sacar. Park parpadeó, y luego también sonrió.

\- Bueno, parece que me equivoqué.

\- ¡Un nuevo retador se aproxima, damas y caballeros! ¡Y juzgando por la cantidad de Pokémon que tiene consigo, esta será una batalla intensa! – dijo la reportera uniéndose a la sonrisa. El campeón de la Plaza de la Alegría cruzó sus brazos, observando a su nuevo oponente.

\- Mi nombre es Park. ¿Y el tuyo?

\- ¡Hareta! – El chico alzó los puños y continuó sonriendo. – ¡Hagamos que sea una buena batalla!

\- Claro, claro. – Park le echó un ojo a los Pokémon de Hareta, frunciendo el cejo. – ¿Y a quién planeas utilizar? ¿El Onix, o quizás uno de los Aipoms?

\- Nah, ellos son mi familia y solo están aquí para verme. – dijo agarrando su Pokébola y se preparó para lanzarla. – ¡Pelearé con mi compañero! ¡Ve, Piplup!

Hareta se la lanzó, pero la Pokébola no golpeó la hierba. En vez de eso, se fue de largo directo hasta la entrepierna de Park. Este dejó salir un grito inhumano y muchos de los miembros de la audiencia se quedaron viendo en shock y dolor compartido. La reportera también tembló al verlo.

\- Auch, eso tuvo que doler.

La Pokébola se abrió de un estallido, y Piplup se materializó con un brazo levantado en señal de saludo. Y entonces, desesperadamente trató de liberarse de las piernas de Park, mientras el hombre trataba de suprimir otros gritos. Todos los demás solo podían ver en total confusión mientras el patético espectáculo continuaba. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Piplup y Park finalmente se liberaran, ambos más avergonzados y rojos de lo que nunca habían estado. Hareta se rascó la nuca y sonrió nerviosamente mientras Piplup andaba hacia él dando tumbos.

\- Perdón por eso.

\- N-no te preocupes. – gimió Park tragando saliva, y luego agarró una Super Bola de su mochila. – Arreglaremos esto con una batalla de todos modos. ¡Ve, Gible!

La bola fue lanzada perfectamente, y el pequeño tiburón de tierra apareció, mirando desafiante a Hareta y Piplup. El chico había visto bastantes Gibles en sus viajes, y sabía que eran Pokémon poderosos de tipo Dragón. Pero también eran de tipo Tierra, y eso les daba buena ventaja para iniciar. Hareta se rascó el mentón y pensó, después miró a Piplup con una sonrisa:

\- ¡De acuerdo, nosotros empezaremos! ¡Rayo Burbuja! – Pero no salió ningún Rayo Burbuja. En vez de eso, Piplup miró enfurruñado a Hareta y se volteó hacia el otro lado, cruzando sus pequeños brazos. Hareta ladeó la cabeza. – ¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede?

Las mejillas hinchadas y rojas de Piplup fueron suficientes para responder eso, y se rehusó totalmente a mirar a Park. Al mismo tiempo, el campeón de la Plaza de la Alegría y su Gible le enviaban a Hareta miradas interrogantes.

\- Tu Pokémon tiene problemas de actitud. – dijo Park rascándose la cabeza. – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas como entrenador?

Hareta levantó una ceja, y luego se miró los dedos.

\- Uhm... unas pocas horas, creo.

Park se quedó pálido y miró a Hareta, y luego a la horda de los Pokémon, y luego a su Piplup. Casi vuelve a mirar de nuevo antes de echarle una mirada furiosa a Hareta.

\- ¿Unas pocas horas? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

\- ¡Nop! – sonrió Hareta mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Park no supo qué decir a eso, mientras Hareta solo siguió sonriendo como un idiota. Su sorpresa rápidamente se tornó en furia mientras su mirada se intensificaba.

\- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? – Echando humo de rabia, Park volvió a ver a Hareta y apretó los dientes. – ¡No tengo por qué perder mi tiempo con debiluchos! ¡Gible, Draco Meteoro!

Gible levantó la cabeza y disparó el meteoro en el acto, saliendo hacia el cielo y fragmentándose en una lluvia de explosiones y ruidos de todos colores. Hareta ensanchó los ojos, sonriendo a un más al ver el espectáculo de luces.

\- ¡Woah, genial!

Luego empezó a oír unos chillidos, y miró abajo para ver a Piplup saltando de izquierda a derecha mientras la lluvia de meteoritos caía encima de él. Saltó sobre sus pies y se quedó viéndolo boquiabierto, mientras la lluvia de rocas encendidas continuaba cayendo sobre Piplup, haciendo que siguiera emitiendo más chillidos incoherentes de dolor. Por fortuna, la lluvia se detuvo apenas unos momentos después, y Piplup levantó sus pequeños brazos en señal de victoria y suspiró aliviado, pues estaba milagrosamente ileso. Park sonrió con arrogancia y chasqueó los dedos.

\- ¡Gran trabajo! ¡Dispárale otro, Gible!

La lluvia volvió a comenzar, y uno de los fragmentos le dio a Piplup justo en el trasero; el pingüino soltó un grito chillón, tambaleándose y balbuceando incoherentemente, apenas logrando pasar por el camino que dejaban los fragmentos restantes.

Mientras Piplup continuaba con su maratón solitario y la lluvia draconiana seguía presionando, Hareta entrecerró los ojos y se puso a pensar, sin encontrar ninguna solución: Piplup de alguna manera seguía tambaleándose, agachándose y doblándose, apenas logrando evitar los fragmentos mortales que venían directo hacia él mejor de lo que cualquier Pokémon inicial lo haría normalmente, pero juzgando por los chillidos de terror y movimientos torpes, la suerte no le iba a durar mucho más. Park gruñó al ver que el último Draco Meteoro resultaba inefectivo.

\- ¡Sigue adelante, Gible! ¡Ese Pokémon estúpido no podrá esquivar para siempre!

Y así, otro Draco Meteoro fue disparado, y la lluvia volvió a comenzar, con otra banda sonora de chillidos y gritos desesperados. Mientras su inicial continuaba moviéndose a pura suerte para evitar los golpes, Hareta analizó la situación. Para ganar, él y Piplup necesitaban de alguna manera superar el Draco Meteoro, pero con Piplup teniendo que esquivar los fragmentos continuamente no había mucho más que pudieran hacer. Luego, se acordó de la batalla con Onix, y sonrió.

\- ¡Oh, cierto! – Hareta ahuecó las manos alrededor de su boca. – ¡Hey, Piplup! ¡Escúchame, tengo un plan!

Piplup volvió a soltar una serie de chillidos, pero rápidamente cambió su tonada cuando un fragmento casi le da en la cabeza y lo hizo caer sobre su estómago. Se volteó a ver a su entrenador con expectación y miedo al mismo tiempo. Hareta sonrió y sonrió al ver acercarse el Draco Meteoro.

\- ¡Muy bien, usa Rayo Burbuja en eso, tan fuerte como puedas!

Piplup retrocedió por un segundo antes de levantar la cabeza y observar los fragmentos que se aproximaban. Los trozos del meteoro caían por todas partes, y no podía golpearlos con un solo chorro directo de Rayo Burbuja. Así, entrecerró los ojos, apuntó y empezó a girar sobre sí mismo disparando burbujas hacia arriba. La multitud se vio deslumbrada mientras una espiral de burbujas volaba por encima de ellos, impactando contra todos los fragmentos y haciéndolos explotar en una nube de humo que rápidamente envolvió todo el campo de batalla. Park parpadeó confuso, tratando de ver a través del humo, apenas logrando distinguir dónde estaba su Gible.

\- ¿Qué demonios...?

\- ¡Piplup tiene buena puntería, así que supe que podría hacerlo! – La sonrisa de Hareta se hizo más grande mientras daba un puñetazo hacia el frente. – ¡Ahora sigue adelante, Piplup! ¡Muéstranos tu asombroso Picotazo!

Park volvió a ver entre el humo, finalmente distinguiendo una forma que se aproximaba hacia Gible, preparando su pico. Se preparó para otro Draco Meteoro, pero Piplup fue más rápido, aunque se fue de largo y falló completamente en golpear a Gible, estrellándose contra Park y tirándolo al suelo mientras lo picoteaba.

\- ¡Au! – gritó Park, agarrando al Pokémon y echándole una mirada asesina. – ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!

\- ¿Lo golpeaste, Piplup? ¡Bien! ¡Continúa! – gritó Hareta desde el otro lado de la cortina de humo. Park se quedó pálido al observar al pingüino mientras chillaba en su mano, y al novato rarito al otro lado del campo de batalla. Se puso de pie con la boca abierta antes de enseñar los dientes y mirar al chico.

\- ¡Tiempo fuera! – gritó Park, arrojándole a Hareta su Piplup.

Hareta retrocedió y cogió a su inicial, y luego ladeó la cabeza mirando a Park. El campeón de la Plaza de la Alegría continuó echándole una mirada asesina antes de sacar algo de dinero y arrojárselo a Hareta.

\- ¡Ten, toma esto! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Cómprate un sándwich o lo que sea! – gritó Park, ganándose miradas confusas del público y hasta de su propio Pokémon. Hareta agarró el dinero y parpadeó, antes de volver a ver a su oponente.

\- Creí que una batalla continuaba hasta que el oponente cayera.

\- Bueno, ahora estoy ocupado. Búscate a alguien más a quién golpear. – Park recuperó a su Gible y se apresuró a largarse, bufando y gruñendo. – Ahí nos vemos.

Y así, Park se marchó, gruñendo por lo bajo y empujando a la gente fuera de su camino. Nadie supo que decir a eso, y hasta la reportera necesitó unos segundos para registrar lo que había pasado.

\- Uhm... parece que el encuentro concluye sin un ganador.

Aplausos lentos y miradas confusas hacia Hareta fueron lo que siguió. El chico estaba demasiado ocupado contando el dinero que Park le dio como para notarlo, y se fue con una gran sonrisa junto con su familia y un Piplup algo amargado, esperando volver a ver a Park de nuevo para agradecerle su amabilidad. Y de hecho en su felicidad, no notó a un par de personas que lo miraban a él y a Piplup con un interés muy extraño.

* * *

 _ **Un poco después…**_

\- Bueno, eso fue divertido. – dijo Hareta dándole un mordisco al sándwich que compró con el dinero que Park le había entregado. A su alrededor, sus amigos también se encontraban disfrutando de buena comida. No todos los días tenían esa oportunidad de comer comida Pokémon, después de todo. Hareta todavía estaba algo triste de que el vendedor explícitamente le prohibió comerla, pero al menos el sándwich era un buen sustituto.

Sonrió felizmente mientras Onix y la tropa Aipom se empachaban sus bocas totalmente, junto con todos los demás. Sin embargo, rápidamente alcanzó a vislumbrar a Piplup entre toda su familia totalmente solo, enfurruñado y con su comida sin tocar. Hareta parpadeó y luego se acercó a verlo.

\- Hey, ¿todo está bien? ¿Estás cansado por las batallas?

Piplup frunció el cejo al verlo y volteó enfurruñado, con una clara mueca de fastidio en el rostro. Hareta inclinó la cabeza, y después de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Fue porque quedaste atrapado entre las piernas de ese sujeto? Bueno, tal vez haya sido embarazoso, pero también fue muy divertido, ¿no?

A juzgar por la expresión homicida de Piplup, no estaba de acuerdo. Hareta aun así se rio, y le ofreció un trozo de comida Pokémon al inicial.

\- Deberías abrirte más con otros. Creo que hacerte el cerrado y superior no te llevará a ningún lado. – le sugirió.

Piplup gruñó y pareció poco interesado, aunque le agarró la comida y empezó a masticarla lentamente, rehusándose a mirar a Hareta a los ojos. Pero aun así este siguió sonriendo.

\- Bueno, es tu decisión. No te preocupes, siempre serás mi amigo. Ten, toma esto.

Piplup se quedó viendo a Hareta con la expresión más alegre en su rostro y otro trozo de comida Pokémon en la mano. Se lo agarró de la mano y se dio la vuelta totalmente avergonzado, soltando sonidos de "tch" bastante audibles. Hareta se rio mientras masticaba la comida restante.

El chico siguió ofreciéndole comida o jugar con el inicial de Agua, sin importar lo molesto que se tornara ni cuanto trataba de mantener su distancia con él. Hareta de verdad no estaba respetando sus deseos pues insistía en hacerse amigo del Pokémon de cualquier manera que se le ocurriera. Por suerte, la ayuda llegó para Piplup cuando dos hombres se acercaron a Hareta y su grupo de Pokémon.

\- Hey, ¿eres el niño que ganó contra el campeón de la Plaza de la Alegría?

Hareta se dio la vuelta y terminó de tragar los últimos trozos de la comida Pokémon, y miró a los recién llegados. Ambos llevaban un extraño traje gris, y tenían el pelo corto teñido de verde, ambos exactamente iguales. El chico se rascó la nuca, y asintió.

\- ¡Sí, me llamo Hareta! Aunque fue Piplup quien hizo todo el trabajo. – dijo Hareta sonriéndole a su inicial, que le dio la espalda mientras masticaba su comida. Los recién llegados sonrieron y se asintieron uno al otro, y luego miraron a sus Pokémon.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste para tener más de seis Pokémon contigo aquí?

\- Oh, ellos son mis amigos. El único en mi equipo ahora es Piplup.

\- Ya veo. – Uno de los hombres se frotó el mentón y observó a Piplup desde la distancia antes de volver con Hareta. – De hecho nos estamos preparando para un torneo, y apreciaríamos si pudieras unírtenos.

Hareta pareció confundido ante esto, ladeando la cabeza mientras miraba a ambos sujetos. Luego sonrió y asintió.

\- ¡Claro, me encantan los retos!

\- Muy bien. – Los hombres comenzaron a caminar, llevando a Hareta casi arrastrando. El chico les hizo una señal a sus compañeros, y ellos lo siguieron, con Bidoof arrastrando a Piplup detrás de él.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto…**_

Mientras paseaba por los caminos de Ciudad Jubilife, Mitsumi suspiró. No tenía idea de cómo pudo perder a un niño con una tropa de Aipoms y un Onix enorme siguiéndolo, pero de alguna manera así fue. Esperaba de verdad que el Profesor Rowan nunca descubriera eso. Sin embargo, Hareta era un chico que llamaba mucho la atención y ella era una chica bastante ingeniosa, así que no pasó mucho antes de que encontrara pistas, fuesen daño a la propiedad que su familia Pokémon habría hecho, o gente sorprendida de ver a un chico saltando como un Ambipom, y siguiendo ese rastro terminó llegando hasta un deprimido ex-campeón en la Plaza de la Alegría que le señaló a dónde se fue Hareta. Desde ahí, entre algunas ventanas rotas, agujeros con forma de Onix marcando los lados de los edificios más altos y gente estupefacta incapaz de creer lo que acababa de pasar, no tuvo problemas en unir el resto de las piezas para determinar el camino de su compañero de viaje.

Gruñó mientras tomaba un profundo respiro. A pesar de que ella era menor que él, Hareta actuaba como un niño pequeño. En cuanto lo encontrara, le iba a dar un buen regaño por haberse ido solo.

Y entonces, finalmente lo vio: varios pasos delante de ella, Hareta se encontraba de pie junto con todos sus Pokémon charlando con otros. Ella suspiró de alivio, hasta que notó exactamente con quienes estaba hablando. Uniformes con diseño de trajes espaciales, y esos ridículos cortes de pelo. Eran ELLOS.

Se quedó congelada y se escondió detrás de una esquina, espiando a Hareta y a los soldados Galactic. ¿Por qué diablos estaba hablando con ellos? Ella estaba segura de que no podía no reconocerlos. ¿Intentaban forzarlo a hacer algo? Mientras seguía adivinando lo que pasaba, Hareta sonrió y rápidamente se fue con ellos. Mitsumi frunció el cejo y apretó los puños, preparando la Pokébola de su Infernape. Sin importar lo que estuviera pasando, esos sujetos solo podían significar problemas.

Y así, corrió tras ellos, lista para pelear.

…

Mientras Hareta, Piplup y su familia eran guiados hacia dentro del "Salón del Torneo", se sorprendieron de lo decrépito y arruinado que se veía el lugar. Claro, Hareta no era un experto en grandes ciudades, pero de su viaje por Jubilife el chico tenía un presentimiento de que eso estaba muy lejos de ser normal, aunque no sabía si era por la falta de iluminación, asientos, la falta de limpieza general, o el hecho que nadie se molestó en siquiera trazar algo que designara el campo de batalla. El chico dio un paso al frente, levantando una ceja mientras miraba alrededor.

\- Este lugar se ve muy extraño para un torneo.

\- Oh, solo es para propósitos temáticos. Ahora el estilo de "edificio decrépito y abandonado" es la moda en torneos competitivos. – se rio el hombre a su derecha, mientras lo seguía.

Hareta entrecerró los ojos y olfateó el aire. Este olía bastante desagradable y repugnante, y podía oler muchas otras cosas, lo más importante siendo varias especies de Pokémon. Pachirisu, Bidoof, Staravia, y tal vez algún que otro Kricketune.

Al mirar a su derecha, los ojos de Hareta se ensancharon: encerrados al borde del almacén había varios Pokémon, los que había olfateado junto con muchos otros, todos temblando de miedo y mirándolo en silencio. Podía ver que tenían bastantes heridas, y ninguna provenía de ataques de otros Pokémon. Apretó sus puños instantáneamente mientras volvía a encarar a los hombres. Casi todos sus Pokémon hicieron lo mismo, mientras Piplup solo miraba alrededor.

\- ¿Para qué es este lugar realmente? – Los miró con rabia, pero ambos permanecieron calmados.

\- Nuestro pequeño truco no resultó. – dijo uno de ellos suspirando y encogiéndose de hombros. – Esperaba que fueses lo bastante tonto para caer.

\- Pude oler algo raro con ustedes desde el inicio, pero esto… – Le dio otra mirada a las jaulas, y luego volvió a ver con rabia a los tipos peliverdes. – ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- Gente interesada en Pokémon con gran potencial, y tu Piplup resulta tener mucho de él. – sonrió el hombre espacial mientras veía al compañero de Hareta. – Sería una pena que se desperdiciara.

Piplup dio un respingo y retrocedió hasta caer sobre su trasero, temblando. Pero antes que los hombres se le pudieran acercar, Hareta se colocó entre ellos, estirando los brazos y mirándolos con determinación.

\- ¡No van a llevarse a Piplup! ¡Y ahora mismo van a liberar a estos Pokémon.

\- Oblíganos. – se rieron los hombres cruzando los brazos. Hareta frunció el cejo y les apuntó dramáticamente.

\- ¡Piplup, vamos! – Piplup ni se movió. Simplemente se quedó sentado y le dio la espalda. Hareta arqueó una ceja. – ¿Piplup?

El pingüino ni respondió, y Hareta no supo qué decir. Incluso sus oponentes parecieron confusos, y ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿No quiere pelear? ¡Mejor para nosotros! – Uno de ellos arrojó una Pokébola, y de ella apareció un Golbat. – ¡Mirada Maligna!

El murciélago se elevó y miró fijamente a Piplup, con sus ojos brillando en azul; Piplup trató de alejarse, pero su cuerpo entero se quedó congelado. El Pokémon de Agua trató de liberarse inútilmente, mientras Hareta veía pálido al movimiento, y luego al Pokémon oponente. El hombre espacial chasqueó sus dedos.

\- Perfecto. ¡Ahora, Chupa Vidas!

Golbat voló en círculo alrededor de Piplup y luego se lanzó hacia abajo, con los colmillos brillando. Piplup solo podía observar con los ojos ensanchados, antes de prepararse para recibir la mordida. Pero entonces Hareta saltó para atravesarse y golpeó al Golbat, mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared. La Mirada Maligna perdió su efecto y Piplup se dejó caer al suelo. El pingüino levantó la cabeza inmediatamente, y vio a Hareta sonriendo y tronándose los nudillos. El chico tomó una postura de batalla, y detrás de él su familia hizo lo propio.

\- Si Piplup no quiere pelear, eso quiere decir que tendremos que hacerlo nosotros. – les dijo. Los sujetos casi parecieron preocuparse por un momento, antes de empezar a reírse.

\- Muy bien. – El que parecía ser el líder del par volvió a chasquear los dedos mientras sonreía. – ¡Salgan ahora, muchachos!

Desde las sombras, varios sujetos vestidos igual que los primeros dos emergieron y rodearon a Hareta y a sus Pokémon, arrojando varias Pokébolas. Muchos Pokémon de todas las formas, tamaños y etapas evolutivas aparecieron, entre ellos varios Golbats, Stunkys, y muchos otros, entre tipo Insecto y Normal. Hareta podía sentir que probablemente no fuesen tan poderosos, pero los superaban demasiado en número y tenían ganas de pelear. El líder de los sujetos levantó el brazo.

\- ¡Derrótenlos, ahora!

Todos los Pokémon de los otros sujetos saltaron sobre Hareta, y el chico simplemente les sonrió. Una pelea de todos contra todos se armó mientras los Pokémon convergían hacia Hareta y su familia.

…

Para Piplup, era difícil seguir todo con claridad. Ondas sónicas, desechos venenosos, embestidas, rayos de todos los colores y tamaños, esporas y olores de toda clase le llegaban de un lado al otro por todo el almacén, y el caos no daba señal alguna de cesar pronto. Los extraños hombres espaciales tenían superioridad numérica de su lado y mucha más coordinación para mostrar intentando separar a cada Pokémon y Hareta de los otros con maniobras de cerradura y ataques destinados a entorpecer sus movimientos, pero Hareta y su familia no iban a ponérselos tan fácil: pese a la desventaja, los Pokémon salvajes lograban igualar la estrategia de sus oponentes con ingenio y determinación, como cuando la tropa Aipom formaba una escalera de Pokémon para alejar a los Glameows y Dustox que se aproximaban, o como Onix se sacudía violentamente para soportar los golpes y darles tanto castigo como podía a pesar del poco espacio que había en el almacén. Y mientras los Pokémon intentaban hacer ataques coordinados para barridos, Hareta se movía alrededor saltando como un Ambipom y dándole puñetazos a cada Pokémon y recluta que podía, con mucha más fuerza que la de los humanos normales y dejando a los hombres espaciales tan confusos como Piplup. Si no pudiera ver al chico con claridad, habría creído que era un Ambipom real.

Incluso aunque sus oponentes se habían dado cuenta de sus contraataques y trataron de abrumar con sus números a los Aipoms y Onix, el resto de los Pokémon salvajes respondió igual de rápido. Desde su punto de vista, Piplup vio a Onix retumbando en el suelo y mandando ondas de choque a todas partes, haciendo que varios de los hombres espaciales y sus Pokémon perdieran el balance y permitirle a los monos lanzar al resto contra las paredes mientras Bidoof los mordía; y al mismo tiempo, Hareta prevenía a los hombres espaciales de darles órdenes noqueándolos, incluso mordiendo a uno de ellos en el trasero en cierto momento. Aunque no podía verlo todo, Piplup podía juzgar por los gritos que todos también se esforzaban mucho, y los Pokémon enjaulados observaban estupefactos la batalla.

La victoria parecía al alcance de Hareta, y Piplup no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado. Entre la batalla con Onix y la actual, había… algo con ellos. Eran estúpidos, molestos e irritantes, y todavía no le agradaba todo lo que le hacía pasar ese niño, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, había algo bueno en ello. Tal vez, él también podría ayudar. Y mientras pensaba en ello, Hareta saltó y chocó la mano con un Aipom mientras se alejaban de un Glameow noqueado y de vuelta hacia un Stunky.

\- ¡Sigan así, chicos! ¡Podemos hacerlo! – gritó Hareta, con todos sus Pokémon y los atrapados uniéndosele en vítores mientras peleaban con más fuerza. La mitad de los hombres espaciales se quedaron pálidos y gritaron de horror, y la otra mitad se enfureció más y empezó a enfocarse.

\- ¿De qué diablos está hecho este niño? ¡Nadie puede ser tan fuerte!

\- ¡No te acobardes ahora! ¡Todavía lo superamos en número!

Y así comenzó el contragolpe, con incluso más Pokémon uniéndose a la reyerta del lado de los hombres espaciales, intentando superar a Hareta y a su familia, y enviando a Piplup a esconderse detrás de una caja vacía. Y aun así eso no los detuvo: sin importar lo seria que se había puesto la situación. Constantemente regresaban del borde y golpeaban a los reclutas, poniéndolos contra las cuerdas de nuevo. Los Pokémon de sus oponentes continuaban cayendo inconscientes, y los números se volvían progresivamente más igualados. El inicial se había quedado sin palabras, pero su mirada se volvía más enfocada al seguir a Hareta, mientras el chico saltaba sobre la cabeza de Onix.

\- ¡Usa Cabezazo!

Onix golpeó el suelo, y con ello reclutas y Pokémon salieron volando. Hareta saltó y los pateó haciéndolos caer al suelo de nuevo, logrando saltar fuera del camino y permanecer en el aire hasta que todos los demás cayeron. Piplup ensanchó los ojos, asombrado. Y entonces, en medio de todos los ataques, notó la Bomba de Desechos a punto de golpearlo.

Piplup se quedó tieso y cerró los ojos, preparado para el impacto, y entonces, alguien saltó en su dirección y lo agarró para ponerlo a salvo. Y al caer de vuelta en el duro suelo, Piplup abrió los ojos de nuevo y se encontró con Hareta observándolo preocupado. El Pokémon parpadeó con confusión, mientras Hareta suspiraba de alivio al no encontrarle ninguna herida.

\- No importa si no quieres pelear, no te obligaré. – Hareta le acarició la cabeza con una gran sonrisa. – Solo asegúrate de permanecer a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?

Piplup solo se quedó mirando a Hareta, ese estúpido, valiente y heroico niño que acababa de salvarle OTRA VEZ la vida, con la boca abierta y sin poder decir nada. El chico solo seguía sonriendo en respuesta. Y entonces, un grito penetrante volvió a llamar su atención. Hareta y Piplup se dieron la vuelta, y retrocedieron a la vez.

…

Toda la familia de Hareta se quedó congelada, al igual que lo estuvo antes Piplup. A su alrededor, varios Golbats estaban manteniendo una Mirada Maligna, y varios de los Stunkys preparaban ataques en caso de que los Pokémon se liberaran. Todos forcejeaban para liberarse, pero al igual que con Piplup no servía de nada. Hareta sudó frío mientras el miedo lo recorría bajo la piel.

\- Parece que estos Pokémon no son tan temibles si no tienen quien los coordine. – dijo el líder de los reclutas, enfocándose en Onix en particular. – Estoy seguro que a nuestro jefe encontrará bueno este cargamento.

Hareta lo miró con rabia, clavando las uñas en sus palmas mientras cerraba los puños de nuevo. El líder volvió a reírse al verlo impotente y luego caminó hacia él.

\- Hagamos un trato, ¿quieres? – dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando al inicial de Hareta. – Danos a ese Piplup, y te devolveremos a todos tus demás Pokémon. Un inicial es mucho más valioso que todos ellos juntos, ¿y de qué te sirve alguien que ni siquiera te escucha?

Hareta se quedó en silencio y miró al suelo. A su lado, Piplup alternó miradas entre él y su familia, con preocupación en su rostro. El sujeto esperó y siguió sonriendo todo el tiempo, hasta que Hareta se puso de pie y le respondió:

\- Ni pensarlo.

\- ¿Qué? – El recluta frunció el cejo y ladeó la cabeza. Incluso Piplup observó a Hareta con confusión.

\- Mi papá siempre decía que los malos nunca cumplen sus promesas. – La sonrisa del chico se volvió más amplia y se golpeó en el pecho. – Y tanto mi familia como Piplup son importantes para mí. No dejaré a ninguno de ellos con ustedes.

\- No puedes pelear contra todos. Somos demasiados. – se burló el sujeto mientras él y sus Pokémon daban un paso al frente. Hareta mantuvo su sonrisa y levantó sus puños.

\- Eso está por verse.

Sus oponentes no denotaron ningún miedo. Más bien, parecía que estuvieran aguantándose la risa a expensas de él, mientras comenzaban a preparar su siguiente ataque. Y aun así, Hareta no se veía preocupada. En ese momento, viendo a su entrenador dispuesto a encarar a todos esos oponentes, Piplup tomó su decisión. Dio un paso al frente y saltó delante de Hareta, imitando la pose del chico. Este volteó a ver a su Pokémon con una mirada confusa.

\- ¿Piplup? – Piplup replicó con una sonrisa llena de confianza, y Hareta entendió. El chico sonrió de nuevo, encarando a sus oponentes junto con el Pokémon de Agua. Levantó una mano abierta al frente. – ¡Muy bien, hagámoslo! ¡Rayo Burbuja a todas partes!

Piplup saltó y comenzó a rotar en sí mismo, disparando varias burbujas como una ametralladora viviente. Las burbujas incrementaban en cantidad, golpeando a todo Pokémon y objeto esparcido por el almacén, más, y más, y más sin cesar. Y entonces, las burbujas se amontonaron tanto que empezaron a interferir con la visión de todos. Los reclutas y sus Pokémon empezaron a entrar en pánico mientras Hareta y Piplup básicamente desaparecían.

\- ¡No veo nada! – gritó uno de ellos tratando de alejar las burbujas.

\- ¡Tch, no entres en pánico! – dijo el líder apretando los dientes mientras entrecerraba los ojos para ver a través de las burbujas. – ¡Golbat, encuentra a ese niño y usa…!

Pero antes de terminar, Hareta saltó fuera del chorro de burbujas y le dio un cabezazo al Golbat estrellándolo contra la pared. Volvió a saltar y alzando los brazos, reveló a Piplup mientras continuaba manteniendo el chorro de burbujas. Sonriendo al ver que todos los Pokémon de sus adversarios tenían la vista fija en él, sostuvo a Piplup con fuerza antes de lanzarlo hacia Golbat.

\- ¡Now! ¡Picotazo a fuego rápido!

Piplup salió como un meteoro hacia Golbat y preparó su pico, empezando a picotearlo furiosamente y sin parar. El Golbat no se podía ni mover ni reaccionar, mientras Piplup solo atacaba más y más rápido. Y para concluir dio un Picotazo tan poderoso directo a la cara de Golbat, que terminó agrietando la pared detrás de ellos. Golbat se deslizó hacia el suelo inconsciente, y Piplup aterrizaba en el suelo, sacando el pecho mientras la Mirada Maligna de Golbat se disipaba.

Onix se liberó de la Mirada Maligna y se dejó caer al suelo, enviando una onda de choque que hizo caer a varios reclutas y Pokémon al suelo. Luego le dio un cabezazo al Golbat cercano, mandándolos a caerse al suelo, liberando al resto de la familia. Los sujetos se quedaron congelados de miedo mientras la gigantesca serpiente de roca los encaraba a ellos ahora y cargaba su siguiente ataque. Hareta sonrió mientras pateaba a un Stunky, saludando con la mano a Piplup.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Gran trabajo!

Piplup sacó un aire de superioridad y miró sus aletas despreocupadamente. En ese instante, los reclutas se dieron cuenta de que estaban fuera de su liga totalmente, mientras la tropa Aipom y Bidoof volvían a unirse a la pelea.

\- ¡D-deberíamos huir! – gritó uno de ellos. La mayoría de ellos se encontraron estando de acuerdo, y empezaron a correr hacia la entrada del almacén.

Pero la entrada rápidamente se prendió en llamas, deteniendo su gran escape. Los sujetos volvieron a entrar en pánico, mientras Hareta y sus Pokémon seguían haciendo pedazos a los suyos. La responsable pronto se reveló como una joven de pelo verde, con un Infernape a su lado. Los ya de por sí llenos de pánico sujetos se quedaron pálidos al verla.

\- Ustedes no van a ninguna parte. – El tono de la chica era firme y sin titubeos, y su mirada era tan fría como el hielo. El líder retrocedió un paso, y luego frunció el cejo al verla.

\- ¡Tú…!

\- ¡Mitsumi! – gritó Hareta, saliendo de entre un montón de Golbats y alejándolos a puñetazos.

\- Creí que los reclutas del Equipo Galactic eran mejor entrenados estos días. – Mitsumi frunció el cejo mientras estudiaba a sus oponentes. Hecho esto, miró a su compañero. – ¡Infernape, Envite Ígneo!

Su compañero se puso al rojo vivo, desapareció y reapareció en un zigzag de llamas por todo el almacén. Unos puños y patadas llameantes enviaron a cada Pokémon del Equipo Galactic por los aires, y todos cayeron al suelo dejando salir quejidos patéticos sin dar nada de pelea. Cuando Infernape al fin se detuvo, ninguno de sus oponentes quedaba de pie.

Hareta, Piplup y la familia se quedaron sin palabras ante ese despliegue de poder. Los reclutas, por su parte, voltearon todos a ver a su líder, que tragó en seco y miró a su alrededor, encontrando a Hareta y su pandilla listos para atacar por un lado, y a Mitsumi furiosa con su Infernape listo para golpearlos duro. Resoplando, cogió otra Pokébola.

\- Muy bien. – dijo lanzándola al aire, y apareció un Abra. – ¡Teletranspórtanos a…!

Una roca cayó encima de la cabeza de Abra, y el Pokémon Psíquico colapsó cayendo inconsciente. Los reclutas se voltearon hacia el Onix de Hareta, solo para encontrar que él y todos los demás estaban tan sorprendidos como el resto.

\- Lo siento, pero no podemos dejar que se vayan todavía. – dijo una nueva voz.

Todos se voltearon hacia la entrada del almacén, donde un hombre se acercaba a través del humo dejado por las llamas de Infernape. Traía puesto un uniforme de minero con un casco protector ojo, cabello color rojizo y con gafas. A su lado se encontraba un Cranidos, y a su alrededor había varios Golems y Onix, algunos de los cuales incluso hacían ver al de Hareta pequeño en comparación. Un par de Agentes Jenny lo acompañaba, y los reclutas Galactic comenzaron a sudar frío.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Hareta observando al recién llegado, rascándose la cabeza mientras arqueaba una ceja. Mitsumi lucía igualmente confusa, hasta que lo vio más de cerca. Se cubrió la boca y por poco se le salen los ojos.

\- ¡Espera, tú eres Roark, el líder del Gimnasio Oreburgh! – dijo Mitsumi. Hareta la miró con confusión antes de volver a ver al recién llegado.

\- En carne y hueso. – Roark sonrió y se ajustó sus gafas, para luego mirar a los reclutas. – Gracias por facilitarnos el trabajo aquí. La policía se hará cargo del resto.

Mientras él y las Jennys rodeaban a los reclutas y procedían a efectuar el arresto, Hareta y Piplup chocaron las manos y sonrieron. El chico habría hecho lo mismo con Mitsumi, de no haberla encontrado mirando fijamente a los sujetos.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? – dijo ladeando la cabeza mientras le tocaba el hombro. Mitsumi volteó y puso una sonrisa intranquila.

\- No es nada, no te preocupes.

Hareta no estaba totalmente convencido, pero dejó que el tema muriera allí pues todo mundo estaba abandonando el almacén en ese momento.

* * *

 _ **Poco después…**_

Mientras las Jennys se iban con varios de los reclutas y recuperando muchísimas jaulas, Roark se volteó a ver a Hareta y Mitsumi.

\- Estábamos a punto de preparar nuestra infiltración cuando ustedes entraron al almacén para lidiar con ellos. – sonrió Roark. – Fue inesperado, pero debo darles las gracias. Nos dieron una gran ayuda.

\- ¡No fue nada! - exclamó Hareta sonriendo, para luego fruncir el cejo al ver cómo se alejaban las patrullas de policía en la distancia. – ¿Quiénes eran esas personas de todos modos?

\- Sus uniformes coinciden con los que usa el Equipo Galactic. – dijo el hombre frunciendo el cejo mientras se frotaba la barbilla. – Lo cual es extraño, ya que son una compañía de energía limpia.

\- Sí, lo son. – dijo Mitsumi agarrando su bolsa y suspirando.

\- Este no es un incidente aislado. Ha habido avistamientos de gente con el uniforme Galactic intentando robar Pokémon o forzar peleas con entrenadores. Estuve investigando antes y encontré ese almacén donde estuvimos antes. – Roark cruzó los brazos mientras veía las jaulas que quedaban. – Ya hice los arreglos para que cada Pokémon sea liberado a lo salvaje o regresado a su entrenador.

\- Me alegro. – La sonrisa de Hareta se deshizo y se tornó en una expresión sombría mientras veía a los Pokémon restantes. – Esos Pokémon estaban sufriendo mucho.

\- ¿Sabes algo? – Roark miró al chico y su postura, y se rio ligeramente. – Me recuerdas mucho a alguien, a un viejo colega de mi padre.

\- ¿Un viejo colega? – Mitsumi levantó una ceja y se acercó más. – ¿Por casualidad su nombre era Kaisei?

\- Sí, creo que lo era. – asintió Roark.

\- ¿Conoces a mi papá? – Hareta ensanchó los ojos y apretó los puños. – ¡Lo estamos buscando! ¿Podrías decirnos lo que sabes?

\- Claro, con gusto. – Roark sacó un PokéGear y revisó algo de información en él, para luego voltear a ver a Hareta. – Necesito atender algunos asuntos en Ciudad Oreburgh primero, sin embargo. ¿Tienen algún problema si vamos para allá?

\- Para nada.

\- Me alegra. – Roark volvió a sonreír. – Acompáñenme entonces.

El líder de gimnasio se dirigió hacia la ruta que había adelante, con Hareta y Mitsumi siguiéndolo rápidamente. Todo el camino, el chico mantuvo la mayor de las sonrisas que había sacado hasta ese momento mientras esperaba impaciente para averiguar del paradero de su padre.

* * *

 _ **En otra parte…**_

El recluta había pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo reportando a su superior todo lo que había pasado. Se sintió mal por haber abandonado a los otros cuando más lo necesitaban, pero alguien tenía que mantener a los administradores al tanto de las operaciones, y viendo el lado positivo, al menos escapó de prisión.

\- Y así fue como logré escapar, aunque ese niño me lo puso difícil… – dijo el recluta con desdén mientras se frotaba su trasero hinchado, antes de volver a ver a su superior en la pantalla. – Pero parece que nuestra operación en Jubilife ya llegó a su fin.

Del otro lado de la conversación, el Administrador Galactic Charon escuchaba con cuidado a sus palabras. El recluta tragó en seco y se quedó parado de miedo, esperando el inevitable sermón furioso. Pero no llegó, Charon solo suspiró y se frotó la sien, antes de devolverle la mirada.

\- Me temía esa posibilidad, hemos estado volviéndonos demasiado visibles recientemente. – Frunció el cejo y se ajustó sus gafas. – Aun así, esto es realmente perturbador. Primero, ese niño logra romper nuestro dispositivo de control y liberar a ese Onix, y luego se enfrenta a varios de nuestros reclutas a la vez. Sin mencionar que está viajando con nuestra mayor máquina de combate… no podemos dejarlos andar por ahí.

\- ¿No estará sugiriendo que…? – El recluta palideció ante ese pensamiento.

\- No, no, no planeo asesinarlo. Eso sería un desperdicio total de un potencial interesante. – sonrió Charon. – Por ahora, B-2, solo mantén un ojo sobre él. Tengo el presentimiento de que nos será extremadamente útil en llevar a cabo nuestros planes.

Al oír su nombre código, el recluta se arrodilló y asintió.

\- Como desee, Sir Charon.

En cuanto el comunicador se apagó, B-2 echó un ojo a su nuevo objetivo que salía de los límites de Ciudad Jubilife, junto con una de las mejores entrenadoras que había estado en el Equipo Galactic y uno de los ocho líderes de gimnasio de la región Sinnoh.

Suspiró mientras se frotaba su trasero de nuevo, y luego volvió a caminar mientras se preguntaba dónde se había equivocado con su vida, más allá, claro, de haberse unido a una organización secreta…

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

OK, ahora sí ya estamos listos con este capítulo del spin-off. Tendré que editar un poco el anterior para arreglarle algunas cositas (específicamente, colocarle su título apropiado). Pero bueno, con esto ya estoy al día y puedo volver a los míos. No hay mucho qué decir, solo que Hareta y Mitsumi se acercan a encontrar una pista del paradero de Kaisei, y de nuevo se hace la intriga de lo que planean los locos del Equipo Galactic.

Antes de los agradecimientos por los reviews, más vale que deje claro que un nombre, **jbadillodavila,** queda excluido de ellos por las siguientes razones. Primero, por ponerse a bombardearme de alertas y reviews inútiles (una o dos palabritas que en la mayoría de los casos eran "genial", "muy bueno" o variantes similares) a TODAS y cada una de mis historias de Pokémon, en un intervalo demasiado corto que me hace difícil creer que las haya leído en profundidad realmente (y de paso repitiendo con las traducciones, ¿acaso entiende el inglés?), y segundo, no tener al menos la cortesía de responder a mis mensajes cuando le pedí de la manera más atenta que dejara de hacerlo porque era un fastidio tener que borrar eso de mi buzón de correo y se estaba volviendo muy repetitivo (y lo siguió haciendo después de varias veces que se lo dije). Así que mi mensaje para él o ella es: si tu siguiente review o lo que sea da a entender que sigues ignorando mis mensajes, te voy a bloquear. No quiero un lector que me llena de halagos falsos y vacíos que ni siquiera sabe de lo que escribo. Si realmente no lees nada, ¿para qué estás aquí?

Ya, con eso termina el desahogo. Gracias por los reviews a **sonicmanuel, dragon titanico, BRANDON369** y **darkdan-sama.** Ahora es tiempo de irme a trabajar en mi siguientes oneshots del Resetverso antes que inicien las clases, así que adelantaré todo lo que pueda. Nos vemos.


	3. Batallas y vínculos - Ciudad Oreburgh

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – El Chico Salvaje de Sinnoh**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines es idea original de **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este spin-off es propiedad de **Viroro-kun** con su autorización, al igual que mi traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 3:** Batallas y vínculos – Ciudad Oreburgh

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Jubilife…**_

Caminando por Jubilife, continuó encontrándose rodeado de gente ocupada con sus vidas. Niños que iban a la escuela o a jugar, adolescentes que se besaban o perdían el tiempo, ancianos y ancianas que alimentaban a los Starlys en una banca del parque, y una obscena cantidad de oficinistas que entraban y salían de los edificios que los rodeaban. La ciudad era caótica y estallaba de vida, signos claros de un lugar próspero y una de las ciudades más grandes de la región Sinnoh.

Pero el chico rubio no estaba allí para nada de eso. Mientras él y su Absol atravesaban el mar de personas, todo lo que podían era calificar eso de información inútil. Tenían una misión que cumplir, y no iban a perderla de vista. Así, continuaron escaneando a cada persona a su alrededor, con su confiable compañero listo para percibir cualquier peligro que se acercara.

Por suerte para ellos, la Plaza de la Alegría no era particularmente grande, y en poco tiempo habían encontrado a su objetivo, sentado en una banca y con apariencia deprimida mientras se comía un sándwich, mientras a su lado un Gible hacía lo mismo. Quizás estaban recién salidos de una derrota, se imaginó, o tal vez era lo que había pasado unas pocas horas antes. Como fuera, no estaba en su mejor humor, pero eso difícilmente le interesaba. El chico se ajustó los guantes y se le acercó sin mucha fanfarria. No había tiempo que perder.

\- Señor Park, ¿verdad? – le dijo. – He estado buscándote.

Park levantó la cabeza y se tragó casi de un golpe el sándwich. Este le echó una mirada confusa, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó. El chico simplemente cogió su placa y se la enseñó, haciendo que entrenador y Gible se quedaran congelados.

\- Agente Koya, Policía Internacional. – dijo dejando de lado la placa, acercándose junto a Absol. – Tengo algunas preguntas para ti.

Park se quedó lívido, con los dedos temblando y mirando a su alrededor, mientras Koya simplemente se quedó esperando. ¿Trataría de escapar? ¿Estaría escondiendo algo? Había muchas posibilidades. Discretamente colocó una mano sobre una de sus Pokébolas en caso de que fuera necesario. Y luego, miró a su Gible y levantó las manos hacia Koya.

\- ¡M-mira, encontré a este Gible abandonado cuando era un huevo! ¡Si tenía dueño antes de eso, no fue mi intención robarlo!

Al oír eso, Koya arqueó una ceja, pasando la mirada entre entrenador y Pokémon. Hasta el pequeño Pokémon Dragón parecía algo tenso, temblando y acercándose más a su entrenador. El agente le echó una mirada fugaz a Absol y luego suspiró. Encarando de nuevo a Park, se aclaró la garganta.

\- Ninguna de mis preguntas son respecto a ti. Solo estoy buscando a alguien.

Las preocupaciones de Park parecieron derretirse al oír eso, suspirando de alivio junto a su Gible. Koya no se enfocó mucho en ello, y en vez de eso sacó una foto, una vieja foto de archivo mostrando a un hombre joven y a un niño de aspecto salvaje en medio de la naturaleza, rodeados por muchos Pokémon.

\- ¿Has visto a este niño? – dijo señalándolo, con los ojos entrecerrados. Park cogió la foto para darle una mirada de cerca, e inmediatamente gruñó.

\- Oh, claro. Me arrojó una Pokébola directo a mis áreas sensibles. – Se rascó la cabeza, mirando hacia los límites de la ciudad. – Creo que ayudó con una operación por accidente y ahora se dirige a Oreburgh. No estoy seguro, tal vez deberías buscarlo por allá.

Mientras Koya observaba el camino hacia Oreburgh, repasó la información en su cabeza. Había oído que la Jenny local estaba organizando una operación contra una red de contrabando de Pokémon que estaba en los alrededores de Jubilife, con asistencia de Roark, el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Oreburgh. No esperaba que eso resultara ser relevante, pero considerando que el padre de Roark era un conocido de su objetivo, que él y el chico estuvieran juntos le serviría bien a su investigación. Volvió a enfocar su atención en Park mientras guardaba la foto.

\- Tiene sentido. Los entrenadores usualmente no se quedan en un lugar. – Se inclinó cortésmente frente a Park y sonrió ligeramente. – Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Y no te preocupes.

\- ¿Uhm? – Park arqueó una ceja.

La sonrisa de Koya se ensanchó un poco más, acercándose al Gible y dándole una palmadita afectuosa en la cabeza.

\- Los huevos de Pokémon abandonados se consideran _res nullius_ en lo que concierne a la ley, no le pertenecen a nadie. Y puedo ver que le agradas a Gible, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. – Miró fijamente a Park, volviendo a adoptar una mirada seria. – Cuídalo muy bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Park pareció aliviado con eso, tal como lo esperaba. Este apretó los puños y asintió.

\- Lo haré, gracias.

Koya asintió y se dio la vuelta, sin hacer ni un gesto mientras Park y Gible volvían a comerse sus sándwiches. Los miró solo por un segundo antes de enfocarse de nuevo en el camino adelante, con Absol ya caminando a su lado. Le alegraba ver que a diferencia de ciertas personas, Park parecía preocuparse genuinamente por su Pokémon, no como aquel estúpido asistente de laboratorio al que entrevistó, o como…

El chico se congeló, tratando de evitar que las memorias volvieran a surgir. Sacudió la cabeza, y pudo sentir que Absol fijaba la mirada en él. Koya recuperó su aplomo y se ajustó la camiseta, respirando profundamente.

\- No es nada, en serio. – Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el camino. – No hay tiempo que perder ahora. Hareta Yamamoto es la mejor opción que tenemos para lograr nuestro objetivo.

Absol asintió, y con ello agente y Pokémon continuaron por el camino. Se habían unido a la Policía Internacional para hacer el bien y ayudar a otros, y después de insistir de ser los únicos agentes asignados a este caso, ni Koya ni Absol tenían intención de decepcionar a su organización. Encontrarían a Kaisei, y a Newton Graceland con él. Por cualquier medio necesario.

…

 ** _Más adelante en el camino..._**

\- ¡Wow, esto es increíble!

Mientras Hareta, Bidoof y Onix se apresuraban a sacar a un Geodude atorado a un lado del camino para conversar con él, Mitsumi suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Incluso luego de pasar la mayor parte de los últimos veinte minutos en la cueva conocida como "la Puerta de Oreburgh", el chico siempre se las arreglaba para encontrar algo nuevo que captaba su interés y lo hacía correr. Saltaba con la agilidad de un Aipom, agarrando Pokémon, buscándose peleas fingidas y luego estrechándoles la mano a todos los habitantes de la cueva, mientras Piplup trataba de seguirle el paso a su nuevo entrenador, y sin tener un segundo de descanso.

Le alegraba más que nunca que las Jennys hubieran ofrecido acompañarlos hasta la entrada de la Puerta de Oreburgh, porque a ese paso, habría pasado más tiempo en asegurarse de que Hareta no se viera involucrado en más aventuras extrañas fuera de tener que buscar a su padre. Por lo menos, la escasa iluminación de la cueva y su estructura lineal significaba que no lo perdería de vista con tanta facilidad como en Jubilife.

Mientras Mitsumi continuaba observando a su compañero de viaje solo por si acaso, escuchó al otro humano de su pequeño grupo reírse ligeramente, al tiempo que se ajustaba sus gafas observando a Hareta y a su familia de Pokémon, con su Cranidos siguiéndolos detrás.

\- Sí que es un chico lleno de energía, ¿verdad? Me recuerda a mi papá. – dijo Roark mientras Hareta caía directo en medio de una colonia de Zubats y Golbats.

Mitsumi continuó observando mientras Hareta levantaba una mano hacia el líder Golbat, diciendo algo sobre ser amigos. Podría haber jurado que sus ojos brillaron por un segundo, y luego de eso la sonrisa del Golbat se ensanchó, como si hubiera conocido a Hareta por años, con él y el resto de la colonia dándoles la bienvenida a él y al resto de sus amigos mientras Hareta hablaba sobre cómo no deberían molestar a los Geodudes locales o algo por el estilo. No tenía idea de cómo sabía eso, especialmente cuando rápidamente saltó para hacerse amigo de algún otro habitante de la cueva y se despedía de la colonia de murciélagos. La chica se frotó su pelo verde.

\- No llevo mucho de conocerlo, pero a veces desearía que tuviera menos energía.

\- No hay nada malo con ser así de activo, especialmente cuando eres tan joven. – Roark continuó siguiendo a Hareta, cuando este agarró a Piplup y lo puso sobre la cabeza de Onix para que observara la cueva. – Definitivamente es el hijo de su padre.

Ante la mención del padre de Hareta, Mitsumi se tensó. Habían pasado más o menos una hora juntos, y se le había olvidado preguntarle respecto a eso. Por dentro se maldijo por estúpida y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre Kaisei, exactamente? – le preguntó. Roark se volteó a verla, y se encogió de hombros antes de responderle.

\- Admitiéndolo, no mucho, mi papá es el que lo conoce directamente. Él podría darte más información, pero actualmente está fuera de Canalave trabajando con un amigo en la Isla de Hierro. Dicho eso, hay algo de lo que quiero asegurarme con Hareta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Mitsumi frunció el cejo.

\- Digamos que me gusta pulir los diamantes en bruto para que brillen más que nunca. – le dijo, y al ver que Mitsumi se enfurruñaba todavía más, se rio de nuevo y levantó la mano. – Oh, ya verás a lo que me refiero. No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

\- ¿Y cuándo lo veremos exactamente? – preguntó Mitsumi, con los ojos todavía entrecerrados mientras veía al líder del gimnasio.

\- ¡Hey, ya veo la salida! ¡Vamos!

Mitsumi volvió su atención a Hareta, viendo que el chico señalaba la luz al final de su túnel actual. Roark tomó esto como su señal para ponerse al frente, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Justo ahora, según parece. – fue lo que dijo el líder del gimnasio, adelantando a Hareta a indicándoles que lo siguieran. Mitsumi dejó descansar el argumento, y con ello todo el equipo continuó caminando hacia el camino que llevaba fuera de la Puerta de Oreburgh.

Les llevó menos de un minuto atravesar el resto del túnel y llegar hasta su destino, y en cuanto Hareta, Mitsumi y sus Pokémon finalmente salieron a la luz, Roark se volteó a verlos y extendió sus brazos hacia los lados.

\- Bienvenidos a Ciudad Oreburgh, amigos míos.

Saliendo de entre las montañas, Mitsumi y Hareta pudieron disfrutar de una vista a ojo de pájaro de toda la ciudad: era extremadamente avanzada y modernizada, y aun así claramente era una ciudad que sobresalía de trabajar sobre las rocas. Pudieron ver lo que parecía ser un gran museo y laboratorio en la distancia, un gran edificio que parecía haber sido tallado de una gran piedra, un gran puente de acero que llevaba a otra entrada de la ciudad, y una mina muy activa que llevaba bajo tierra, con varias cintas transportadoras entrando y saliendo con toda clase de materiales, con grúas de torre moviéndolas por todo el lugar. Daba la impresión de ser una ciudad activa y llena de vida con muchos sitios de trabajo, lo cual tenía sentido para una de las locaciones más importantes en la economía de Sinnoh. Hareta en particular observaba con los ojos muy abiertos desde la cabeza de su Onix, mientras él y Piplup veían con atención todo lo que la ciudad tenía que ofrecerles.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Hay rocas por todas partes!

\- Esta ciudad ha sido muy famosa por su minería, e incluso hoy día se reportan nuevos hallazgos de minerales y fósiles por todas partes. – Roark cruzó los brazos mientras su sonrisa se incrementaba al ver las minas en la distancia. – Como jefe de las operaciones mineras y líder de gimnasio, me enorgullece llamar a esta ciudad mi hogar.

Al escuchar esto, Hareta desvió su atención hacia el hombre de gafas. Saltando fuera de Onix con Piplup en sus brazos, aterrizó justo al lado de Roark.

\- De nuevo esa palabra. ¿Qué es un líder de gimnasio? – preguntó el chico ladeando la cabeza.

\- Oh, ¿no te contó de nosotros? Somos los entrenadores a quienes tienes que enfrentar para calificar para la Liga Pokémon. Entrenadores fuertes que prueban tus habilidades, básicamente.

\- ¿Un entrenador fuerte? – Los ojos de Hareta se iluminaron, y rápidamente observó los de Piplup. Entrenador y Pokémon sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

\- Estás intrigado, ¿verdad? – Roark se acomodó las gafas, mientras su sonría se tornaba ligeramente más arrogante.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Tengamos una batalla! – dijo Hareta mientras él y Piplup levantaban su puño y aleta simultáneamente. Los labios de Roark se curvaron en una sonrisa.

\- Claro, ¿por qué no?

Hareta y Piplup sonrieron juntos, pero Mitsumi, sin embargo, se interpuso entre los dos y fulminó con la mirada a Roark.

\- Espera, ¿qué pasó con que tenías asuntos importantes? ¿Y Kaisei? – le preguntó apretando con fuerza su bolsa.

\- Oh, eso puede esperar. – Roark estiró los dedos con una sonrisa. – Esto no tomará mucho tiempo.

Mientras Roark y Cranidos volvían su atención al excitado y emocionado Hareta, Mitsumi se quedó congelada, mirando al líder de gimnasio. Parecía relajado, incluso débil, pero la forma en cómo se iba aproximando a la batalla exhibía mucha más confianza de lo que parecía. Hasta para un líder de gimnasio, Roark no era un oponente al cual subestimar. Aun así, Hareta no se veía preocupado en absoluto. Más bien, parecía mucho más sonriente y lleno de determinación.

\- ¡Muy bien, Piplup! ¡Vamos a ganar esto!

Piplup sacó el pecho y se preparó, y con otra risa de Roark hicieron espacio para tener mejor sitio donde combatir. Todo el rato, Mitsumi no pudo evitar preguntarse exactamente qué querría el líder del gimnasio de Hareta now. No estaban intentando entrar a la liga, ¿así que por qué el interés en él?

 **…**

Después de un rato Roark los llevó hasta una plaza apartada, que no parecía muy transitada y aun así lo bastante grande para que cupieran todos los miembros de la familia de Hareta a los lados. El chico no le prestaba mucha atención a sus alrededores, sin embargo, y tenía los ojos fijos en el líder de gimnasio frente a él.

Había muchas cosas que Hareta no conocía sobre el mundo: la mayor parte de su vida la había pasado en la naturaleza, rodeado de Pokémon y a veces con su padre. Incluso las pocas veces que visitaba una ciudad eran visitas rápidas, escasas y muy raras ocasiones. Siendo así, no tenía idea de lo que un "líder de gimnasio" hacía, pero si Roark era tan fuerte como sonaba, debía enfrentarlo. Le dio una mirada a Piplup, y encontró que su inicial comenzaba estaba tan encendido como él y listo para probarse contra un nuevo desafío. Los dos intercambiaron sonrisas idénticas, sintiendo que su amistad se hacía más fuerte que antes.

\- ¿Uno a uno está bien para ti? – preguntó Roark, mientras Cranidos ya había tomado su lugar en el campo de batalla improvisado.

\- ¡Claro! – asintió Hareta. – Piplup es mi único Pokémon, de todas maneras.

\- ¿Qué hay con el resto?

\- Ellos son solo mi familia, no pelean mucho.

\- Ya veo. Interesante. – Roark se ajustó sus gafas, con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Estoy ansioso por ver lo que puedes hacer.

\- ¡Vamos a ganar, eso haremos! – dijo Hareta levantando su puño. Mitsumi negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo subestimes, los líderes de gimnasios son difíciles de vencer.

\- ¡No lo estoy haciendo! ¡De hecho quiero enfrentarlo todavía más si es tan fuerte! – sonrió Hareta, con su pasión desbordándose y sin poder permanecer quieto mientras Piplup saltaba hacia el campo de batalla.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. – Roark cruzó los brazos. – Entonces, ¿qué tal si tú haces el primer movimiento?

\- ¡Claro! – Hareta dio un puñetazo al frente en respuesta. – ¡Piplup, muéstrale tu increíble Picotazo!

Piplup chirrió afirmativamente y se lanzó a la carga con su pico brillando. Cranidos tomó una ´postura y Roark a su vez analizó el campo con la mirada.

\- Usa Tormenta de Arena.

Cranidos dejó salir un rugido, y todo el campo de batalla se vio cubierto por un tornado de arena que lo oscureció a él y todo lo demás de la vista. Hareta se puso una mano encima de los ojos y trató de ver a través de la arena con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Wow! ¡No puedo ver nada!

\- ¡Eso no es algo para emocionarse! – se quejó Mitsumi, pero Hareta no prestó atención. En vez de eso enfocó su atención en Piplup, mientras el Pokémon trataba de ver a través de la arena.

\- ¡Si no podemos ver nada, nos desharemos de esto! ¡Piplup, Rayo Burbuja!

Piplup infló el pecho y liberó el movimiento, disparando un torrente de burbujas para atravesar la tormenta hacia donde estaba Cranidos. Hareta y Piplup se sobresaltaron al ver que las burbujas golpeaban el suelo y Cranidos no se veía por ninguna parte. Intentaron mirar a su alrededor, hasta que Piplup soltó un chillido cuando la arena le cayó encima. Y Roark sonrió.

\- ¡Ahora, Asegura!

Cranidos emergió de entre el velo de arena, con la garra brillando y acuchillando desde arriba a Piplup. El Pokémon de Agua se estampó contra el suelo, gritando de dolor y agrietándolo.

\- ¡Piplup! – gritó Hareta, mientras su compañero volvía a ponerse de pie, tomando profundos respiros y con una enorme marca en el lugar donde Cranidos asestó el golpe.

\- Asegura es un movimiento que duplica su poder si el objetivo ha recibido daño de cualquier clase justo antes de ejecutarlo. – Roark ajustó sus gafas mientras la tormenta se volvía todavía más fuerte, y Cranidos volvía a esconderse en ella. – Entre eso y el incomparable poder de ataque de Cranidos, no puedes permitirte cometer errores.

Hareta se quedó pensativo, cruzando los brazos y observando la arena, así como a su Pokémon y a Roark sin decir palabra.

\- Así que no podemos dejarnos golpear. – asintió para sí mismo Hareta, y luego volvió a sonreír. – ¡Piplup, usa Rayo Burbuja en ti mismo! ¡Mantén lejos la arena!

Piplup chirrió afirmativamente, saltando hacia arriba y disparando las burbujas hacia el cielo. El movimiento de tipo Agua llovió sobre él bañándolo completamente, impidiendo que la arena pudiera tocarlo y disipándola ligeramente.

\- Ingenioso, pero no lo suficiente. – Roark extendió el brazo al frente. – Contoneo.

Cranidos reapareció de nuevo, señalando a Piplup y haciéndole un gesto de provocación antes de volver a desaparecer detrás de la cortina de arena. Piplup frunció el cejo y apretó sus pequeñas aletas, pero de pronto empezó a tambalearse sobre sus pies, caminando desorientado. Hareta se detuvo, mientras la preocupación se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Piplup, qué te pasa?

Piplup no le respondió, simplemente se mantuvo de pie a duras penas dando tumbos. Roark se desempolvó su chaqueta de trabajo y volvió a fijar los ojos en Hareta.

\- Contoneo incrementa el poder de ataque del oponente a costa de confundirlo.

Hareta continuó mirando a su Pokémon con preocupación, mientras la tormenta de arena se volvía más intensa, pero rápidamente recuperó la sonrisa y señaló al frente.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Si nuestro ataque es más fuerte, lo usaremos! ¡Piplup, vuélalo con Picotazo!

Piplup corrió al frente, con el pico brillando y apuntando. Y luego dio otro tumbo, tropezándose y echándose a rodar por el suelo, gritando mientras la arena volvía a darle en el cuerpo. Hareta ensanchó los ojos.

\- ¡No, Piplup!

\- ¡Asegura! – ordenó Roark. Cranidos volvió a emerger, con la garra lista para golpear de nuevo.

\- ¡Rayo Burbuja! – intentó ordenar Hareta. Piplup trató de lanzarse de nuevo a la carga, solo para entrecerrar los ojos y marearse de nuevo. El ataque de Asegura dio en el blanco, y Piplup cayó al suelo, donde el torrente arena volvió a golpearlo. Con otro golpe más de Asegura, Cranidos reapareció y golpeó de nuevo a Piplup, arrojándolo a los pies de Hareta. Tanto entrenador como Pokémon quedaron totalmente inmóviles mientras Roark continuaba estudiando a sus oponentes.

\- No puedes seguir atacando de esa manera, no cuando tu Pokémon está confundido. E incluso si no se golpea a sí mismo, la Tormenta de Arena garantizará que Asegura lo golpee a máximo poder.

Hareta sabía que Roark no estaba fanfarroneando: solo estaba diciendo la verdad. Él y Piplup tenían un gran obstáculo por superar, y cuando la Tormenta de Arena volvió a bajar y alcanzó a ver a Cranidos del otro lado, supo que tenía que superarla de alguna manera, y rápido.

Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en Piplup, el orgulloso y algo caprichoso Piplup que había conocido hacía poco tiempo. Todavía no se conocían muy bien, pero Hareta estaba seguro de una cosa: ninguno de los dos quería perder, y ambos harían cualquier cosa para ganar. Así, Hareta apretó los puños y observó a su amigo mientras volvía a incorporarse.

\- ¡Vamos, Piplup! ¡Sé que puedes oírme! – dijo dando un puñetazo al frente. – ¡No puedes seguir confundido! ¡Tenemos que mostrarle a Roark de lo que estamos hechos! ¡Puedes hacerlo!

Piplup pareció escucharlo, pero entonces la Tormenta de Arena volvió a golpearlo, y el Pokémon de Agua chilló de dolor. La atención de Hareta volvió al campo de batalla, sabiendo qué esperar.

\- ¡De nuevo, Asegura! – ordenó Roark.

Cranidos abandonó la cobertura de arena una vez más, con la garra brillante preparada. Piplup continuaba dando tumbos, y a su vez Hareta apretó los puños y apuntó al frente.

\- ¡Rayo Burbuja!

Piplup abrió los ojos de golpe, y se agachó para evitar el golpe. Cranidos se quedó congelado, apenas lo suficiente para formar una tormenta de burbujas lo golpeara y lo dejara desorientado por un momento. Piplup se puso de pie orgulloso, habiéndose quitado la confusión a pura fuerza de voluntad.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía! – exclamó Hareta, levantando un puño al cielo. Piplup simplemente mantuvo una postura de batalla, sin dejar que sus heridas le afectaran su sonrisa llena de confianza, y más cuando la Tormenta de Arena se disipó por completo, permitiéndoles ver a Cranidos volviendo a levantarse, herido pero no derrotado. Roark cruzó los brazos ante eso.

\- Nada mal.

\- ¡Muy bien, Piplup! ¡Acabemos con él ahora! – Hareta dio un puñetazo al frente. – ¡Un Picotazo ultra fuerte!

Piplup soltó un grito de guerra mientras su pico brillaba intensamente y cargaba contra Cranidos. El Pokémon de Roca entrecerró sus ojos, pero Roark rápidamente le dio otra orden.

\- ¡Tormenta de Arena!

Cranidos brilló, y el velo de arena envolvió el campo de batalla y al Pokémon de Roark una vez más. Hareta simplemente sonrió, abriendo la palma hacia el cielo.

\- ¡Comienza a girar y usa Rayo Burbuja, Piplup!

Piplup saltó sin perder un instante, girando como un tornado creó un remolino de burbujas a su alrededor. La tormenta de arena rápidamente se dispersó, y Cranidos saltó a un lado para alejarse de Piplup, delatando su posición. Hareta continuó sonriendo, y hasta Roark aplaudió ligeramente al ver eso.

\- No está mal, te adaptas rápidamente. – dijo volviendo a sonreír e intercambiando una mirada con su Pokémon de Roca. – ¡Cranidos, Choque de Cabeza!

\- ¡Dale un Picotazo, ahora! – exclamó a su vez Hareta y Piplup hizo lo propio.

Cranidos y Piplup intercambiaron miradas desafiantes, se prepararon y se lanzaron a la carga uno contra el otro, Cranidos casi brillando en tono monocromático y Piplup con su pico más grande que nunca. Frente y pico se encontraron en la mitad y chocaron, y ambos Pokémon observaron a sus oponentes presionando uno contra el otro, soltando chispas por el choque de poderes. Hareta, Roark e incluso Mitsumi continuaron observando el choque, esperando mientras el suelo que rodeaba a los Pokémon se agrietaba con la intensidad y estos se mantenían firmes y poderosos.

Pero finalmente Piplup cedió. Cranidos tomó la oportunidad y acometió con fuerza, golpeando a Piplup en el estómago. Piplup gritó de dolor mientras volaba por el aire, agrietando y dejando un cráter en el suelo con el impacto. Hareta se puso pálido, con los ojos fijos en su amigo mientras se movía y gemía débilmente, haciendo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie antes de volver a caer, derrotado.

\- ¡Piplup! – gritó Hareta. Corriendo hacia su lado, lo levantó en sus brazos y lo sostuvo de cerca. –Piplup, ¿te encuentras bien?

Piplup abrió los ojos lentamente. El Pokémon débilmente estiró su aleta hacia Hareta, con decepción en el rostro. Hareta simplemente sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. El chico entonces oyó unos pasos, y se dio la vuelta para ver a Roark con una baya Oran Berry en la mano, y Cranidos a su lado.

\- Ten, para las heridas. – dijo Roark poniendo la baya en la mano de Hareta.

Hareta tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo sucedido. Él y Piplup estaban motivados para ganar, hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, y perdieron completamente sin mucha fanfarria. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la baya Oran, y se quedó pensativo.

\- Huh. – respondió mientras asentía y se rascaba detrás de la nuca, sonriéndole tímidamente al líder de gimnasio. – Vaya, sí que eras fuerte.

\- Hago mu mejor esfuerzo por mejorar cada día, es parte de mis deberes. – Roark se ajustó las gafas y miró al chico. – Pero por lo que parece, tú todavía no estás listo.

\- ¿Listo para qué? – intervino Mitsumi, levantando una ceja.

\- Para buscar a Kaisei. – Roark mantuvo sus brazos cruzados, sin dejar de mirar a Hareta. – Aunque pasas mucho tiempo por Sinnoh, no has tenido muchas batallas como entrenador, ¿verdad?

\- No realmente. – El chico negó con la cabeza.

\- Puedo verlo. Eres fuerte, creativo, y crees en tus Pokémon, cualidades muy admirables. – Roark le dio una sonrisa de aprobación, pero que rápidamente fue reemplazada por un gesto enfurruñado y serio. – Pero sigues sin tener experiencia. Por ejemplo, aunque esté potenciado, Picotazo no es el mejor movimiento para usar contra Cranidos, y te habría ido mejor usando Rayo Burbuja y manteniendo la distancia. Seguro, eres bueno para enfrentarte con criminales de poca monta, ¿pero qué pasará si durante tus viajes te encuentras con alguien inteligente y despiadado que esté dispuesto a lastimarte?

Hareta replicó frunciendo también el cejo, aunque rápidamente se iluminó con una de sus sonrisas.

\- Nos haremos más fuertes y los derrotaremos, por supuesto.

\- Una buena respuesta, pero todavía necesitas ser lo bastante fuerte para poder pelear. – La mirada de Roark se tornó más dura. – Y a menos que puedas derrotarme, dudo que puedas continuar tu búsqueda.

Hareta no sabía qué decir. Por dentro, quería decirle a Roark que por supuesto que podría, pero entonces sus ojos se desviaron hacia el apenas consciente Piplup en sus manos, y cualquier réplica que quisiera darle sonaría vacía. Afortunadamente, Mitsumi se paró y agarrando su bolsa le echó una mirada fulminante al líder de gimnasio.

\- No puedes obligarnos a detenernos, lo sabes.

\- Cierto, pero sí puedo darles una advertencia. – Roark suspiró, con preocupación dibujada en el rostro mientras volvía a ver a Hareta y Piplup. – Creo que él necesita mejorar, antes que se encuentre con un oponente al cual no esté preparado para enfrentarse.

El silencio cayó entre todos, y ninguno de los humanos, ni tampoco los miembros de la familia Pokémon de Hareta hizo ningún sonido. Todos estaban pensando en las palabras de Roark. Luego de un momento, el líder del gimnasio le puso la mano en el hombro a Hareta con una sonrisa.

\- Si quieres una revancha, ven al gimnasio a buscarme. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites para prepararte, pero que sepas que no seré suave contigo.

\- Espera un minuto. – Mitsumi ladeó la cabeza. – ¿Qué pasó con la información sobre Kaisei?

\- No hace falta dárselas si no son lo bastante fuertes para perseguirlo, ¿no crees? – dijo Roark encogiéndose de hombros, para luego darse la vuelta e irse caminando, levantando la mano a modo de saludo. – Estaré esperando tu revancha, pero por ahora, tengo minerales que inspeccionar.

Mitsumi trató de protestar, pero cuando intentó hablar, el líder de gimnasio y su Cranidos los habían dejado a ella y a Hareta a solas sin decir ni una palabra más. Se quedó parada allí, y frunció el cejo de manera casi cómica.

\- ¡Ese... ese…! – Tuvo que respirar profundo, antes de volver la mirada a Hareta y al todavía herido Piplup. Ya más calmada, se aproximó a su compañero de viaje. – Oye, ¿quieres que vayamos al Centro Pokémon?

Hareta se quedó pensativo, con los ojos todavía en Piplup. Luego asintió y se puso de pie para ver a Mitsumi, respondiendo con un simple "Sí".

\- Entonces vamos.

Y así, sin decir ni una palabra más Hareta, Mitsumi y los Pokémon se movieron lentamente hacia la calle principal en busca del Centro Pokémon. Y durante todo el viaje, Hareta permaneció mucho más callado de lo que nunca había estado, mientras seguía observando al herido Piplup.

 **…**

Luego de que Piplup pasó por un rápido chequeo y la Enfermera Joy le parchó sus heridas, Hareta y su inicial se fueron sin decir palabra, mientras su familia Pokémon permanecía afuera del Centro Pokémon esperándolo. Mitsumi se sentía tentada a seguirlo, pero antes de poder hacer eso, tenía un deber como asistente que mantener, así que se fue hacia el videoteléfono más cercano, y llamó al Profesor Rowan, que tomó la llamada casi al instante.

\- Oh, Mitsumi, no esperaba escuchar de ti tan pronto. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

\- Bueno, tuvimos algunos problemas por el camino, pero nos encontramos con el líder del Gimnasio Oreburgh en Ciudad Jubilife, y dice que sabe algo sobre el padre de Hareta. – Mitsumi se ajustó la bolsa, frunciendo el cejo y rodando los ojos. – Y de pronto se puso en plan de mentor críptico y gruñón, derrotó a Hareta en una batalla, y decidió que no nos dirá nada hasta que Hareta lo derrote, por alguna razón.

\- Hmm. – Rowan se puso la mano en el mentón. – Eso es extraño. Conozco bien a Roark y nunca ha sido el tipo de sujeto que actúa de ese modo.

\- Bueno, aun así lo hizo, y ahora estamos atascados. – Mitsumi exhaló, tratando de quitarse el estrés de encima. Su mirada rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta del Centro Pokémon. – No puedo imaginar cómo se debe sentir Hareta en este momento.

\- Yo no me preocuparía mucho por eso. – El Profesor agarró un libro y comenzó a leerlo distraídamente.

\- Una derrota puede hacer o quebrar a una persona. – Mitsumi apretó sus puños, agudizando la mirada hacia el hombre mayor. – Yo lo sé mejor que nadie.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más nada mientras se veían uno al otro a través de las pantallas, dejando que la historia que solo conocían ellos dos flotara silenciosamente entre ellos. Y aun así, Rowan no cambió su semblante, permitiéndose una breve sonrisa antes de enfocarse de nuevo en sus papeles de investigación, pasando las páginas sin preocupación alguna.

\- Parece que todavía no conoces bien a Hareta. – Cerró el libro y cogió otro, dándole a Mitsumi otra mirada por el camino. – Creo que viajar con él te hará bien a ti también, de hecho.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – preguntó Mitsumi, arqueando una ceja.

\- Lo entenderás a su debido tiempo. Presiento que los dos podrán aprender mucho uno del otro. –Rowan cerró su segundo libro luego de leer una página, dejando el material de lado sobre su escritorio. – Ahora, me encantaría hablar más, pero tengo algo de información interesante que discutir con Sycamore. Espero que puedas superar ese obstáculo pronto.

\- ¡Espere, Profesor!

Rowan terminó la llamada antes que Mitsumi pudiera decir otra cosa. La asistente gruñó para sí mientras dejaba el videoteléfono, y se dirigió rápidamente al centro del atrio. Después de los meses que pasó con el profesor, había aprendido a lidiar con el hecho de que podía ser bastante críptico y enfocado en su trabajo cuando quería serlo, y la única garantía era que usualmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Ella esperaba que fuese el caso en esta obligatoria compañía entre ella y Hareta.

Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y dejó de lado esos pensamientos, volviendo a enfocar su atención en el chico. Tenía algunas ideas de lo que podría estar pasando por la mente del chico salvaje en aquel momento, y ninguna de ellas era agradable. Agarrando su bolsa, las viejas memorias volvieron a intentar apoderarse de su mente mientras ella las aplacaba enfocándose en los asuntos inmediatos.

Dándose la vuelta, corrió hacia la salida sin decir ni una palabra más. Lo que fuera que estuviese pensando, encontrar a Hareta era su prioridad por encima de todo lo demás en ese momento.

* * *

Caminando por los caminos rocosos de Ciudad Oreburgh, Mitsumi suspiró y siguió avanzando, con los ojos escaneando el área que la rodeaba en busca de su compañero de viaje. Más allá del hecho de que nunca había tenido ocasión de visitar la ciudad anteriormente, era difícil encontrar algo cuando un niño hiperactivo y curioso como un Aipom se la pasaba sin decidir a dónde ir después, incluso con su fijación por traerse consigo a una horda entera de Pokémon, algo de lo cual esperaba hablar con él eventualmente.

Normalmente, habría tratado de buscarlo comiendo de alguna fruta colgado de cabeza de un gran árbol, pero ningún lugar entre la escasa vegetación en la ciudad minera parecía un buen lugar para eso, y ninguna otra cosa relacionada con Pokémon que pudiera conseguir le vino a la mente. Mitsumi gruñó para sí misma, continuando su búsqueda de Hareta hasta que se encontró demasiado lejos del centro y casi llegando a las afueras de la ciudad, donde los alrededores llenos de rocas se apartaban para dar lugar a un pequeño bosque lleno de Burmys, Budews y otros Pokémon que salían de entre los árboles y arbustos. Se habría dado la vuelta, de no ser por la voz que oyó en la distancia.

\- ¡Piplup, usa Picotazo!

El grito tan familiar bastó para que Mitsumi levantara la cabeza, y finalmente vio a Hareta en la distancia con Piplup a su lado, rodeado por los miembros de su familia. Se acercó lentamente, justo cuando Piplup salía corriendo con su pico brillando, cargando contra un Pokémon de pelaje azul y negro que Mitsumi identificó como un Shinx

El Pokémon Eléctrico se agachó y saltó para esquivar los ataques con el pico de Piplup mientras el Pokémon de Agua de Hareta seguía manteniendo la presión. El inicial blandía su pico como un maestro espadachín, y Hareta observaba la batalla en completo silencio. Mitsumi frunció el cejo con ligera preocupación, pero su atención se desvió hacia los dos Pokémon en medio de la batalla: Piplup caía al suelo, mientras Shinx saltaba para alejarse y atacarlo por encima, atrapando al Pokémon de Agua. El pequeño Shinx sonrió, y su cuerpo echó chispas mientras se rodeaba de carga.

\- ¡Vamos, Piplup! ¡Usa Rayo Burbuja! – Hareta movía la mano por los aires.

Mitsumi levantó una ceja con interés, solo para ver como Piplup disparaba la ráfaga de burbujas en toda la cara de Shinx, enviando al Pokémon Eléctrico a volar mientras su ataque de Chispa a medio cargar se dispersaba por su ahora mojado pelaje. El Pokémon salvaje se sacudió de dolor y cayó al suelo como un meteoro, y Piplup le saltó encima cerrando la distancia hasta que se puso sobre él. Hareta sonrió y dio un golpe hacia el cielo.

\- ¡Ahora, dale tu mejor Picotazo!

Con el pico resplandeciendo, Piplup golpeó con fuerza a Shinx, y ambos Pokémon cayeron al suelo juntos. Shinx impactó primero, rodándose de manera dolorosa mientras Piplup lo soltaba, poniéndose los brazos en las caderas y sacando el pecho con orgullo. El Shinx trató de levantarse, mirando a Piplup y Hareta, pero finalmente volvió a caer, incapaz de seguir peleando. Terminada la batalla, Hareta sonrió y se le acercó, acariciándole la cabeza felizmente.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Piplup! ¡Estuviste grandioso!

Piplup chirrió felizmente en respuesta, todavía presumiendo de su victoria. Hareta decidió complacerlo solo un rato antes de desviar su atención a Shinx, que todavía los miraba desafiante mientras respiraba a bocanadas. El chico salvaje se le acercó.

\- ¡Tú también eres fuerte! ¡Esa batalla fue muy divertida! – Se inclinó hasta ponerse a su altura, sonriendo alegremente mientras le ofrecía al Pokémon Eléctrico una mano. – ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos amigos?

Similar a la Puerta de Oreburgh, Mitsumi vio que los ojos de Hareta brillaban por un momento, y la mirada de Shinx permanecía fija en ellos. El pequeño Pokémon puso los ojos en rendijas, casi como si considerase qué hacer después, pero su cejo fruncido pronto dio paso a una sonrisa feliz. El Pokémon Eléctrico puso su pata sobre la mano del chico y dio un gritito de felicidad. Hareta sonrió, y selló la recién formada amistad con un gran abrazo.

\- ¡Jeje, bienvenido a la familia, Shinx!

Piplup y los varios miembros de la familia Pokémon de Hareta se unieron en hacer que el nuevo Pokémon se sintiera en casa, y el pequeño Shinx pudo encajar felizmente sin problemas, mientras Hareta le acariciaba el pelo. Al ver a su compañero divirtiéndose tanto, Mitsumi sintió que sus preocupaciones se iban, y decidió caminar hacia él con una sonrisa. Shinx y Hareta levantaron las orejas al mismo tiempo una vez que se acercaron, dándose la vuelta para verla junto con los demás.

\- ¡Hey, Mitsumi! ¿Terminaste con tus cosas? – Hareta la saludó con la mano, tan alegre como siempre. Mitsumi asintió, cruzando los brazos mientras observaba la grasa y tierra desordenadas a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo por aquí? ¿Entrenando?

\- Algo así. – Hareta levantó al Shinx en alto mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande. – Nos preguntábamos que hacer cuando este pequeñín vino a pelear con nosotros. Ahora somos amigos.

\- Eso vi. – Mitsumi acarició la cabeza del nuevo Pokémon de Hareta, pero su atención rápidamente se volvió hacia el entrenador. – ¿Cómo lograste que te escuchara tan fácilmente?

\- Oh, solo utilicé mi Intercambio Empático.

\- ¿Tu qué? – Mitsumi frunció el cejo con confusión.

\- Así es como el abuelo lo llama. – Hareta dejó en el suelo a Shinx, arrodillándose sobre él y Piplup antes de darle a ambos Pokémon un abrazo mientras volteaba a ver a la chica. – Puedo hacer que otras personas y Pokémon sientan mis emociones, para que sepan que quiero ser su amigo. No funciona si la otra persona o Pokémon no quiere ser mi amigo o algo más se interpone, pero con eso es fácil crear lazos. También funciona del otro modo, si ellos quieren.

Como si fuera para confirmarlo, Shinx comenzó a correr juguetonamente alrededor de Hareta y Piplup, y el entrenador rápidamente aceptó gustoso jugar con su nuevo Pokémon. Y todo ese tiempo, Mitsumi se puso a pensar en la explicación de Hareta. Probablemente lo habría achacado a que era un chico raro, si no fuese por el hecho de que sabía exactamente cuántas cosas raras pasaban en ese mundo. ¿Sería un Bloodliner? Definitivamente encajaba en el molde de ser uno, potencialmente uno de esos que tenían dos habilidades. ¿Tal vez fuese por eso que el Profesor Rowan estaría interesado en él?

Mitsumi dejó de lado las preguntas tan rápido como vinieron, enfocando su atención en Hareta y en la razón por la cual vino a buscarlo en primer lugar.

\- ¿Todo está bien? No me esperaba que estuvieras tan feliz luego de esa derrota. – Mitsumi observó detenidamente a Hareta mientras movía los ojos, tratando de buscar algún indicio en su lenguaje corporal que revelase cómo se sentía realmente. Hareta simplemente ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó.

\- ¿Debería estarlo?

\- Bueno, perdiste y… – Mitsumi se mordió el labio, tratando de no proyectar sus propias experiencias en él. Sacudió la cabeza y miró al suelo. – No lo sé, solo me pareció que te puso triste.

El chico parpadeó algunas veces, casi como si estuviese procesando las palabras de Mitsumi, antes de que su siempre presente sonrisa volviera a iluminarle el rostro.

\- ¡Oh, solo estaba pensando! – Se rascó la nuca, dejando salir una carcajada. – Cierto, la derrota apesta, pero eso solo quiere decir que Piplup y yo tenemos más trabajo por hacer.

El chico cruzó los brazos al nivel de la cintura, intercambiando una mirada con todos los Pokémon reunidos mientras su sonrisa se tornaba más afectuosa, como si estuviese compartiendo memorias que solo ellos conocían, antes de volver su atención a Mitsumi, y el resto de su familia se acercó.

\- Cuando era pequeño, todos los otros Pokémon a mi alrededor eran mejores. Nunca fui el más rápido, el más fuerte, el mejor saltando, ni nada de eso realmente. – Hareta saltó encima de la cabeza de Onix mientras apretaba sus puños. – Así que simplemente me esforcé más y más, hasta que me volví tan bueno como ellos o mejor. Fue difícil, pero si hay un límite delante de mí, ¡entonces lo haré pedazos y me volveré mejor que eso!

Piplup y Shinx dieron un gritito de afirmación en respuesta, y rápidamente este se vio seguido por Hareta saltando fuera de su amigo de tipo Roca para aterrizar entre sus dos Pokémon, atrapándolos a ambos en un abrazo apretado para sujetarlos mientras encaraba de nuevo a Mitsumi.

\- ¡Piplup y yo podemos mejorar, y con Shinx ahora seremos indetenibles! ¡Solo tenemos que poner el esfuerzo en ello!

Todos los Pokémon de Hareta gritaron al unísono con él, aparentemente estando de acuerdo con sus palabras y motivados al punto de lanzársele encima en un abrazo colectivo. Hareta felizmente les devolvió el favor a todos ellos, mientras Mitsumi se quedaba sin tener nada qué decirle.

Incluso después de pasar tiempo con él, seguía sin tener idea de cómo podía ser tan inmaduro e idealista. ¿Realmente creía que ese tipo de mentalidad funcionaba en el mundo real? Quizás vivir en lo salvaje no había afectado solamente sus facultades sociales…

Y sin embargo aunque pensaba eso, no podía negar que le alegraba verlo tan alegre como siempre a pesar de su derrota. Eso era todo lo que importaba en ese momento. Así, Mitsumi suspiró y se le acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Qué bueno que estés tan motivado. – dijo desviando su atención hacia Piplup y Shinx, analizando a ambos Pokémon. – ¿Ya tienes una estrategia en mente para derrotar a Roark?

\- Oh, ya pensaremos en algo cuando lleguemos allá. – dijo Hareta poniendo las manos detrás de la nuca y ampliando su sonrisa. Mitsumi se quedó en silencio por un segundo, y negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, pero eso es una receta segura para el desastre. No puedes ir allá sin tener un plan.

\- ¿En serio? Hasta ahora me ha funcionado.

\- Bueno, esta vez tu oponente tiene cerebro, no se te olvide. – suspiró Mitsumi, solo para volver a sonreírle mientras le daba unas palmaditas a la Pokébola de Infernape, lanzándola de arriba abajo. – Pero si quieres, tal vez pueda enseñarte algunos trucos que pueden serte de utilidad a futuro.

\- ¿En serio? – La expresión de Hareta se tornó más radiante, y tanto él como Piplup y Shinx se inclinaron al frente con interés. – ¿Como cuáles, por ejemplo?

\- Ya lo verás. – Mitsumi echó una mirada rápida al área en semi-ruinas que los rodeaba antes de volverse hacia el otro lado. – Pero primero busquemos un mejor lugar, ¿de acuerdo?

Hareta asintió, y Mitsumi comenzó a guiar al chico y a los Pokémon de vuelta hacia dentro de los límites de Ciudad Oreburgh, dirigiéndose a la misma plaza donde el chico había peleado contra Roark. La chica se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras empezaba a pensar en qué consejos sobre batallas Pokémon le podría pasar. Al final del día, Hareta definitivamente se habría convertido en un mejor entrenador por mucho.

* * *

Una vez que Mitsumi y Hareta llegaron a su nuevo terreno de entrenamiento, ambos enviaron a sus Pokémon para empezar a practicar juntos, mientras la familia de Hareta observaba y los animaba desde los lados. El plan de entrenamiento inicial era simple: una batalla entre el Infernape de Mitsumi y los Pokémon de Hareta, con su Shinx siendo el primero en entrar al ruedo luego de recibir algunas pociones. Así los dos entrenadores empezaron a pelear rápidamente, y Hareta y sus Pokémon rebosaban de energía mientras intercambiaban los golpes.

Shinx era ágil y veloz, pero desafortunadamente para él y su entrenador, Mitsumi e Infernape habían enfrentado a oponentes muchísimo más duros que ellos por años. Aunque la dificultad no hacía nada para amilanar a Hareta de ninguna manera.

\- ¡Muy bien, Shinx, muéstrale una gran Chispa! – gritó Hareta, golpeando al frente con todo su entusiasmo. Shinx se lanzó contra el Pokémon de tipo Fuego/Luchador, con todo el cuerpo cubierto de electricidad, a lo cual Mitsumi simplemente frunció el cejo.

\- Infernape, esquiva.

Su compañero Pokémon saltó hacia un lado, haciendo que Shinx golpeara el aire. El Pokémon Eléctrico trató de darse la vuelta y lanzarse de nuevo con su Chispa, solo para que un Puño Veloz lo forzara a esquivar y virar hacia un lado. Infernape y Mitsumi se mantuvieron en guardia mientras Shinx recuperaba el aliento, y cuando los Pokémon comenzaron a circundarse uno al otro en espera, Mitsumi le echó un ojo a Hareta. Seguía tan emocionado como siempre, quizás más pues estaba sonriendo.

\- ¡Eres rápido! ¡Entonces, seremos más rápidos! – Hareta empujó con el brazo al frente. – ¡Shinx, usa…!

\- ¡No lo dejes! – gritó Mitsumi.

Infernape ni siquiera le dejó a Shinx empezar a cargarse, sino que lo agarró y lo lanzó lejos con todas sus fuerzas. El Pokémon Eléctrico voló por los aires y hacia una pared cercana. Piplup trató de saltar para rescatarlo, solo para que Shinx se estrellara contra él y ampos chocaran contra la pared, agrietándola con el impacto y gritando ambos de dolor. Hareta rápidamente corrió hacia ellos para agarrarlos.

\- Shinx, Piplup, ¿se encuentran bien?

Tras una sacudida rápida de sus cabezas, ambos Pokémon de Hareta asintieron, y Shinx rápidamente se dejó caer y se preparó para volver a pelear, haciendo que el chico sonriera.

\- ¡Bien! – Hareta se volvió hacia Infernape, señalándolo con el dedo. – ¡Tu Infernape de verdad es tan fuerte como parece! ¡Pero lo derrotaremos!

\- No si sigues peleando como lo estás haciendo. – Mitsumi cruzó los brazos, analizando a Hareta. – Eres demasiado directo. Tienes que encontrar la forma de sortear a tu oponente, sin delatar toda tu mano de una sola vez.

\- ¡Lo tendré en mente! – asintió Hareta en respuesta. – ¡Vamos Shinx, peleemos juntos!

Shinx dio un gritillo de afirmación y su pelaje comenzó a chispear con electricidad, sonriéndole desafiante a Infernape.

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu! – Hareta volvió a ponerse de pie alzando ambos puños. – ¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, Mitsumi! ¡Estamos listos para lo que sea!

Mitsumi se quedó mirándolo a él y a sus dos Pokémon sin darle ninguna orden, e inclusive Infernape relajó su postura. La chica negó con su cabeza y miró a su compañero con frialdad.

\- No, así no. Te estás tomando esto con demasiada calma.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Hareta ladeó la cabeza. – ¿No se supone que nos divirtamos un poco?

\- No todas las batallas son divertidas. A veces tendrás que pelear porque tienes que hacerlo, y cuando eso pase, no puedes permitirte poner la "diversión" primero. – Mitsumi apretó sus puños, con la mirada todavía fija en su compañero de viaje. – Eres ingenioso y reaccionas rápido, pero necesitas aprender a ponerte serio antes de que sea demasiado tarde. – Dicho eso, intercambió una mirada con Infernape, y el Pokémon de tipo Fuego/Luchador recuperó su postura de pelea. – Así que ya deja esa actitud de bromista y enfócate en derrotarnos. No pienses en otra cosa que no sea en ganar.

Su voz sonaba estricta y calmada, como tenía que serlo. Esa era la única manera en la cual Hareta entendería cómo tomarse la batalla seriamente. Después de todo, funcionaba para ella. Por lo mismo, no se esperaba que Hareta se quedara mirándola con confusión, antes de mirar de la misma manera a Piplup y Shinx. Finalmente dio un paso al frente, todavía desconcertado pero curioso.

\- ¿En serio este es un buen método de entrenamiento? Queremos aprender y tener una batalla contigo e Infernape. Me encantaría ir con todo, pero esto parece algo extraño.

Mitsumi rodó los ojos, preguntándose por qué no se había esperado esa pregunta mucho antes. De inmediato su mirada se volvió más dura.

\- Estoy preparándote para lo peor. ¿Crees que todos los oponentes que veas querrán simplemente pasar un buen rato?

\- Sí, pero quiero disfrutar de una batalla con una amiga. – Hareta cruzó los brazos, todavía con su aspecto tan ingenuo como siempre. – Si empezamos a pensar solo en las cosas malas que vienen, no vamos a disfrutar de las buenas, ¿verdad?

La pregunta de Hareta era muy simple, quizás incluso justificada, pero aun así hizo que Mitsumi enterrara las uñas en sus palmas. La chica sacudió la cabeza y su mirada se tornó todavía más hostil.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser siempre tan optimista? ¡Estoy tratando de prepararte para lo peor antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Solo escúchame! – Pisoteó en el suelo con fuerza, casi enseñando sus dientes y esperando que eso le hiciera finalmente entender.

El chico pareció sorprendido por la reacción, y de nuevo su mirada se tornó interrogante. Se le acercó, con Piplup y Shinx a su lado.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Te hice enojar? – le preguntó con preocupación genuina. Mitsumi le habría dado otra réplica, pero la pregunta de Hareta la hizo detenerse. Suspiró y se frotó la sien, tratando de calmarse. Solo funcionó a medias.

\- No, es solo que... – Suspiró de nuevo, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden. Desvió la mirada y se perdió en sus propias memorias. – Estoy preocupada por ti. Roark tenía razón, este mundo es peligroso y no puedes actuar como si todo fuese una gran y feliz aventura, sin esperar que nada malo vaya a pasar. Tienes que estar listo, y no hablo solo de esa revancha.

Casi se sintió mal por decirle todo eso, pero él necesitaba saberlo. Ya habían tenido un encuentro cercano con el Equipo Galactic, y ella sabía exactamente qué esperar de ellos. No eran oponentes para tomar a la ligera. Hareta pareció considerar sus palabras, y Mitsumi casi creyó que finalmente había entendido. O al menos, hasta que sacó otra de esas irritantes sonrisas alegres.

\- Entiendo. Cuando eso suceda estaré listo, pero no creo que ese momento sea ahora. – le dijo, todavía añorando ese desafío feliz y estúpido. Mitsumi exhaló, volviendo a agarrarse la sien.

\- ¿Por qué continúas diciendo eso?

\- Es nuestra primera batalla, y nuestra aventura acaba de comenzar. – La sonrisa de Hareta se volvió todavía mayor, y su mirada se dirigió hacia el cielo antes de volver a fijarse en ella. – Sé que no siempre podré ser el más fuerte y que las cosas no siempre irán bien, pero al menos por un momento, quiero que ambos podamos pasar bien este momento. Siempre te ves demasiado seria y preocupada, así que quisiera ayudarte.

En ese momento, Mitsumi no supo qué decirle. Era muy amable al preocuparse por otros, pero ese no era el momento ni lugar para actuar de esa manera.

\- Maldición, ¿por qué tienes que ser así? – Dejó salir un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. – ¿De verdad eres tan estúpido? Esa actitud tan ingenua algún día terminará por matarte.

\- Jaja. – Hareta no esperó ni un segundo para sacar otra gran sonrisa. – Si eso es una estupidez, entonces me alegra ser estúpido.

Mitsumi se quedó mirándolo, otra vez quedándose sin palabras. Por su parte, Hareta se le acercó mientras continuaba irradiando su alegría.

\- Sé que no soy la persona más lista del mundo, y que no entiendo todo. – Se acercó para ponerle la mano en el hombro a Mitsumi. – Pero creo que entiendo bien a mis amigos y a mi familia, y siempre hago lo que pienso que es lo mejor para ellos. Y si alguna vez hago algo tan estúpido que me haga merecer un regaño, sé que puedo contar contigo y los demás para hacerlo.

Concluyó su pequeño discurso con unas carcajadas, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Mitsumi quería gritarle en la cara lo equivocado que estaba, que ese tipo de mentalidad solo lo pondría en peligro, pero cualquier otra réplica que tuviera murió en su garganta. Se notaba que iba demasiado en serio con eso como para contradecirlo.

Tomando un profundo respiro, se las arregló para sonreír también. Quizás estuviera equivocado, pero solo por una vez, quizás no estaría mal estar equivocados juntos.

\- Sí que eres testarudo. – se rio mientras adoptaba una mirada desafiante. – De acuerdo, haremos esto a tu manera. Pero si algo malo pasa en el futuro, que conste que te lo advertí.

\- ¡No te preocupes, sé que puedo contar contigo para que me ayudes si eso llega a suceder! – Hareta y sus Pokémon se rieron juntos, mientras Shinx volvía a tomar el campo de batalla nuevamente.

Mitsumi y Hareta continuaron con su batalla de la misma manera, e incluso con todos sus esfuerzos el chico no llegó ni de cerca a derrotar a Infernape. Pero se esforzó tanto como pudo, tanto con Shinx como Piplup, al tiempo que trataban de sacar tantas estrategias y subterfugios como pudiera, aprendiendo mientras luchaba. Y a pesar de cómo los dos peleaban juntos, Hareta nunca se daba por vencido, disfrutando de los encuentros como si estuviese pasando el mejor tiempo de su vida. Y poco a poco, Mitsumi sintió lo mismo. Una sensación extraña, casi olvidada, pero una que le alegraba tener.

El entrenamiento continuó hasta que el sol casi la puesta del sol, tras lo cual Mitsumi y Hareta decidieron dirigirse hacia el Centro Pokémon para descansar. Tendrían un día bastante largo por delante cuando despertaran.

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente..._**

Mientras el sol de la mañana brillaba sobre sus cabezas, Mitsumi, Hareta y el resto de su grupo no perdieron el tiempo para prepararse para salir del Centro, y ya Piplup y Shinx se encontraban caminando junto al entrenador más bajo, evidentemente con sed de una buena batalla. Intentaron dirigirse al Gimnasio Oreburgh solo para encontrárselo cerrado por la mañana debido a la ausencia de Roark. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a Hareta, y el pequeño grupo se dirigió hacia la ubicación de las minas de Oreburgh, el corazón de la economía de la ciudad.

Mitsumi continuó observando sus alrededores con interés al ver como los múltiples edificios abrían el paso a enormes campos de roca y minerales variados. Enormes pilas de material que no podía identificar estaban esparcidas por todos lados, mientras que cintas transportadoras, grúas de torres electromagnéticas y una buena cantidad de cajas de metal que rodeaban el área proveían de una transportación rápida de todo el material a las partes apropiadas de la mina. Varios trabajadores iban y venían de todas partes, sin prestarles atención, dando la impresión de que era un día de trabajo agitado en un lugar muy concurrido.

Los dos chicos y sus Pokémon se aseguraban de no causarle problemas a nadie, simplemente pidiendo direcciones para encontrar a Roark y luego manteniendo su distancia del área de trabajo mientras se dirigían hacia las minas propiamente dichas. Tras una breve caminata, finalmente llegaron a la entrada al subterráneo, donde Roark supuestamente se encontraba trabajando. Todo ese tiempo, Hareta nunca perdió la sonrisa desafiante.

\- ¡Muy bien, aquí vamos! ¿Están listos? – El chico se dirigía a sus Pokémon. Shinx echó chispas por las mejillas y asintió, mientras Piplup sacaba el pecho despreocupadamente, alzando la aleta. – ¡Grandioso! – Hareta les dio un pulgar arriba, y luego observó a toda su familia, que se encontraba en la entrada. – Ustedes espérenme aquí, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Volveremos victoriosos!

Toda la familia dio un grito estando de acuerdo. Los Aipoms le saludaron desde encima de Onix mientras los demás hacían lo mismo desde el suelo. Hareta replicó de la misma forma con un saludo enérgico con la mano, antes de que él y Mitsumi finalmente se adentraran hacia las profundidades. Varias lámparas delineaban el camino desde los costados y del techo, haciendo que el camino fuese fácil de ver aunque seguían descendiendo más y más hacia el subterráneo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Mitsumi a Hareta, mientras sus pasos hacían eco a su alrededor.

\- ¡Emocionado! – Hareta apretó sus puños al mismo tiempo, con su cara más radiante y alegre que nunca. – Tenemos que demostrarle a Roark que somos mejores de lo que piensa después de todo.

La expresión de Hareta se tornó un poco menos brillante después de eso, manteniendo su pasión pero templada lo suficiente. Mitsumi realmente esperaba que fuese un signo de que se tomaría las cosas con más seriedad y no solo una impresión. Su atención se movió rápidamente lejos de allí, al notar que los mineros que picaban las paredes y removían las rocas de las paredes cercanas, hasta que se encontraron con una cabeza muy familiar con pelo púrpura cubierto por un casco rojo, puliendo lo que parecía ser un fósil, dándoles la espalda. De inmediato, Hareta corrió hacia él.

\- ¡Hey, Roark! Vinimos por nuestra…

\- ¡Shhh, no tan fuerte! – Mitsumi lo agarró por la bufanda, poniéndose el dedo en la boca mientras lo miraba fijamente. Hareta sonrió tímidamente, pero por suerte los trabajadores que los rodeaban no hicieron más que molestarse ligeramente y mirarlos por un momento antes de volver a sus asuntos, mientras Roark finalmente se daba la vuelta.

\- Oh, miren quién está aquí. – El hombre se levantó el casco, sonriendo y dejando de lado su fósil. – Aunque no esperaba que volvieras tan pronto.

\- Realmente quería tener otra batalla contigo. – Hareta se rascó detrás del cuello con una risita, acercándose al líder de gimnasio junto a sus Pokémon. Roark se quedó mirándolos a él y a su equipo, en particular al nuevo Shinx, antes de reírse también.

\- Ciertamente no te falta entusiasmo.

El hombre rápidamente dejó eso de lado, sin embargo, y su mirada volvió a ponerse seria. Estiró los brazos hacia un lado, y solo entonces fue que Mitsumi y Hareta pudieron ver la gran variedad de fósiles que sobresalían de las rocas.

\- ¿Ven todo esto? Son los restos de muchos Pokémon antiguos extintos. – Le dio una mirada a todos ellos, y luego se acomodó las gafas por el puente, observando a Hareta. – Todos ellos cayeron porque no fueron lo bastante fuertes para sobrevivir, por una razón u otra. ¿Terminarás como ellos, o estás listo para enfrentarme una vez más?

Hareta le echó una mirada a los fósiles, pero no pasó mucho antes de que volviera a ver a Roark.

\- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, ¿verdad?

\- Respuesta correcta. – Roark volvió a sonreír, desempolvándose sus ropas de trabajo y dirigiéndose hacia el camino en la entrada. – Vamos a una parte más segura de la mina.

Ninguna de las dos partes tuvo objeción, y Roark los llevó fuera de las minas por un camino alternativo hacia la superficie. Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron hasta un área de la mina aparentemente en desuso, la misma que Mitsumi había visto al llegar, con la grúa, cajas y pilas de una especie de material esparcidas por todas partes, pero con suficiente espacio para tener una batalla.

La atención de Mitsumi, sin embargo, se mantuvo completamente enfocada en Roark, tratando de meterse en la cabeza del líder de gimnasio. Fácilmente podría haberlos llevado al gimnasio para tener la batalla allí, pero por mucho que parecía del tipo que seguía el protocolo oficial, todavía decidió permanecer en las minas donde trabaja. ¿Estaba tratando de usar una ventaja de campo? ¿Sería otro tipo de prueba que Hareta tenía que pasar?

Hareta no dijo nada, simplemente mirando a su alrededor, junto a sus compañeros, posiblemente estudiando el lugar también. No pasó mucho antes de que el grupo llegara a un claro lo bastante grande para poder llevar a cabo una batalla, rodeado por las pilas de desecho en todas partes. Roark se alejó de Hareta para ponerse en posición, mientras que Mitsumi caminaba hacia el extremo.

\- Hagámosla una batalla de dos a dos, ¿te parece? – preguntó Roark, tomando una de sus Pokébolas.

\- De acuerdo. – asintió Hareta.

\- Muy bien. – Con un solo lanzamiento, la Pokébola de Roark salió hacia el aire. – ¡Geodude, es hora de pelear!

El dispositivo se abrió, y el Pokémon con forma de piedra del líder del gimnasio se materializó fuera de ella, levitando sobre el suelo y golpeándose sus nudillos. Hareta pareció quedarse contemplando al Pokémon por un momento, y se volvió hacia su Pokémon más nuevo.

\- ¡Vamos, Shinx, es tu turno! – El Pokémon Eléctrico saltó al frente, tomando una postura de batalla y mirando fijamente a Geodude. Ambos, el líder de gimnasio y su Pokémon parpadearon ante la elección, y Roark frunció el cejo mientras observaba al nuevo amigo de Hareta.

\- ¿Comenzando con un Pokémon Eléctrico? ¿No sabes que Geodude también es tipo Tierra?

\- La ventaja de tipo no será un problema para nosotros. – Hareta sonrió alegremente, y casi sonaba sin miedo alguno. Mitsumi esperaba que realmente fuese algo bueno.

Por su parte, Roark continuó observando al entrenador y a su elección. Pareció entender algo, y le devolvió la sonrisa de Hareta y estiró los dedos en preparación.

\- Bueno, esto será interesante. – Hizo un movimiento al frente con la mano. – ¡Geodude, comencemos apropiadamente, usa Magnitud!

Geodude golpeó el suelo con ambas manos, y todo el campo de batalla se sacudió alrededor de los peleadores. Shinx hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse inmóvil mientras le llegaban las ondas de choque, pero la atención de todos se desvió hacia la pila de desechos que los rodeaba, tambaleándose al unísono y manteniéndose precariamente acercándose a caer con cada terremoto. Mitsumi apretó los puños, por supuesto que eso era lo que planeaba.

\- ¡Shinx, muévete para ponerte a salvo! – La orden de Hareta fue rápida, y Shinx corrió justo cuando una de las pilas estaba a punto de colapsar, apenas logrando evitarla. El pequeño Pokémon seguía corriendo de ida y vuelta, esquivando el mar de desechos que se precipitaba sobre él. Y mientras continuaba esquivando, Roark sonreía.

\- ¡Movimiento Sísmico!

Mientras Shinx continuaba saltando entre los desechos que caían, Geodude salió volando hacia él, agarrándolo por las patas. El Pokémon Eléctrico forcejeó, pero el agarre de Geodude se mantuvo firme y lo levantó hacia el cielo, listo para darse la vuelta.

\- ¡Cambia a Rodada y apunta hacia el suelo!

Geodude apretó el agarre y se enrolló hacia abajo, comenzando a rodar mientras caía incluso antes de aterrizar.

\- ¡Shinx! – gritó Hareta frunciendo el cejo. El pequeño Pokémon Eléctrico seguía resistiéndose, pero había poco que pudiera hacer mientras Geodude continuara dando vueltas en el aire.

El Pokémon de Roark aterrizó haciendo un cráter y agrietando el campo de batalla con el impacto. Sin perder ni un segundo, el Pokémon Roca/Tierra siguió rodando hacia adelante, estrellándose contra las pilas de desechos acumulados e incrementando su velocidad, mientras Shinx gritaba al ser arrastrado junto con él. Geodude iba más y más rápido mientras iba en círculos por el campo de batalla, y a su vez Roark mantenía la mirada fija en sus movimientos. Hasta que finalmente chasqueó sus dedos.

\- ¡Ahora, adelante!

El Pokémon dio un giro cerrado y rápido, dirigiéndose hacia la pila más grande que todavía seguía de pie. Mitsumi tragó saliva; definitivamente planeaba aplastar a Shinx aterrizándole encima aparte de toda la energía cinética acumulada. Sabiendo que ese sería el final, se volvió hacia Hareta. Este último, sin embargo, no parecía estar preocupado: seguro, se veía enfurruñado, pero alcanzaba a verle un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro, como si estuviera esperando algo mientras Geodude y Shinx rodaban hacia la pila.

Y apenas a pocos segundos del impacto, Hareta dio un puñetazo al frente.

\- ¡Es hora, Shinx! ¡Doble Patada!

Incluso entre tanto rodar y el dolor, Shinx se las arregló para asestarle su pata delantera a Geodude en toda la cara. El Pokémon Roca/Tierra gritó, mandando a Shinx por los aires con el impacto y a su vez cayendo directo en la pila, haciendo que se enterrara entre todos los desperdicios.

El Pokémon Roca trató de levitar fuera del camino, solo para encontrarse con que Shinx todavía venía volando hacia él, esperando para conectar la segunda parte de su ataque. El Pokémon Eléctrico pateó al Pokémon de Roark en toda la quijada, enterrándolo todavía más dentro del desperdicio acumulado. Al ver el resultado, Shinx se permitió sonreír.

\- ¡Buen trabajo! – exclamó Hareta alzando ambas manos. – ¡Eres increíble!

\- ¡Tormenta de Arena! – ordenó Roark, con la mirada fija.

Geodude frunció el cejo, y los vientos arenosos inmediatamente comenzaron a arremolinar por el campo de batalla. El velo de arena comenzó a cubrirlo todo, incluyendo la posición de Geodude, tal y como lo había hecho el Cranidos de Roark. Hareta saltó sobre sus pies, mientras Mitsumi murmuraba para sí misma un "No de nuevo".

\- ¡Magnitud!

Mientras la Tormenta de Arena impedía que nadie pudiese seguir lo que pasaba en la batalla, la tierra volvió a sacudirse, y las pilas de desechos inundaron el campo de batalla como un maremoto. Mitsumi entrecerró los ojos para ver a través de la arena, apenas logrando distinguir a Shinx mientras intentaba luchar contra los terremotos y los desechos.

\- ¡Chispa! – exclamó Hareta apretando su puño.

Shinx obedeció, iluminando su pelaje y lanzando su electricidad hacia arriba. La tormenta de arena no se vio afectada, pero Shinx logró hacerse visible y la arena se movió lo suficiente para darle un vistazo al campo de batalla. Algo de la electricidad restante voló hacia la grúa que había arriba mientras Shinx continuaba saltando para alejarse de la oleada de escombros y Hareta estudiaba lo que podía ver del campo de batalla. Tanto él como Mitsumi notaron que Geodude había abandonado la pila.

\- ¡Rodada! – intervino rápidamente Roark.

Mientras Shinx se quejaba por la arena, Geodude volvió a ponerse a la vista, rodando en curso de colisión. La Tormenta de Arena se tornó más espesa, y su visión se vio obscurecida una vez más. Entretanto, Hareta dio un paso al frente.

\- ¡Quédate quieto!

Aun mientras los vientos continuaban golpeándolo, Shinx asintió y mantuvo su posición. Mitsumi trató de hacer lo propio, pero no podía oír nada sino los sonidos leves de Geodude acercándose. En ese momento volvió su atención a Hareta, solo para encontrar que el chico había cerrado sus ojos, como si intentara concentrarse en el suelo. Los segundos pasaban lentamente, el retumbo se iba acercando, y Shinx permanecía en su lugar. Hasta que finalmente, Hareta abrió los ojos de golpe.

\- ¡Mordida, ahora! – exclamó dando un puñetazo al frente.

Shinx saltó al frente y se lanzó contra Geodude con sus colmillos, atravesando la arena y aclarando la visión por un instante antes del impacto. Geodude apenas logró voltearse, demasiado rápido para detenerse, y chocó contra una caja de metal en su camino, dejando una fuerte abolladura. El Pokémon roca rodó hacia el otro lado desde ahí, desenrollándose y volviendo a ver a Shinx una vez más. Por su parte, el Pokémon de Hareta resoplaba y jadeaba, ya sintiendo la fatiga de la pelea llegándole y manteniéndose de pie sobre sus patas temblorosas. Ya no podría continuar mucho más, y Hareta parecía haberse dado cuenta de eso, mirando pensativo el campo de batalla. Piplup, entretanto, solo animaba a su compañero.

\- Es hora de terminar este encuentro. – Roark frunció el cejo, dando una palmada al frente. – ¡Geodude, dale una última Rodada!

Geodude obedeció, rodando a toda velocidad en contra de Shinx, apartando la arena por el camino mientras iba acelerando. Hareta parecía estar tratando de pensar en qué hacer, hasta que su rostro se iluminó apenas unos segundos después, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la caja de metal que Geodude había golpeado antes.

\- ¡Shinx, súbete en eso!

Shinx rápidamente saltó hacia un lado, corriendo a toda velocidad mientras Geodude lo perseguía todavía más rápido, y cerrando la distancia con cada segundo. El Pokémon Eléctrico saltó sobre una caja, aterrizando encima de ella con un golpe seco.

\- Eso no te ayudará. – La mirada de Roark se tornó severa. – ¡Sube!

Geodude rechinó aún más, lanzándose hacia la caja y moviéndose rápido por su superficie para propulsarse hacia el aire y por encima de la caja. Shinx abrió los ojos, quedándose congelado, justo cuando Geodude se desenrollaba y se lanzaba como un meteoro, cayéndole encima y abollando la caja todavía más. Shinx gritó de dolor mientras la roca presionaba su cuerpo contra el frío metal.

\- Ahora – Roark se ajustó las gafas. – ¡Termina esto con Movimiento Sísmico!

Geodude actuó inmediatamente, atrapando a Shinx en un agarre mortal. Pero en ese momento, Hareta sonrió.

\- ¡Llegó la hora, Shinx! ¡Usa Chispa!

El Pokémon Eléctrico se cargó de energía al instante, echando chispas de electricidad para cubrir toda la caja con su ataque. Geodude solamente se quedó confuso y ligeramente incómodo, pero no recibió ningún daño.

\- Eso no detendrá a Geodude, ¿sabes? – suspiró Roark moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Hareta simplemente sonrió todavía más.

\- Lo sé. ¡Pero eso no es lo que intentamos hacer!

Roark parpadeó, al igual que Mitsumi. Ambos habrían cuestionado la decisión de Hareta de no ser por los ruidos de metal golpeando. Tanto la chica como el líder de gimnasio se volvieron hacia la caja de metal, y apenas pudieron observar cuando vieron que comenzaba a volar por los aires, directo hacia el imán de la grúa. Geodude quedó aplastado encima de Shinx por efecto de la gravedad, incapaz de despegarse, y la caja se venía acercando más y más hacia la grúa.

\- ¡Detenlo, Geodude! – gritó Roark, viendo como la distancia disminuía.

Geodude trató de levantarse y golpear a Shinx, pero el Pokémon Eléctrico se rodó y se apartó de un salto. Dejó de emitir chispas, y la caja de hierro cayó alejándose de la grúa y de regreso al suelo, con Geodude todavía encima de ella mientras Shinx saltaba por encima. Hareta se emocionó más todavía mientras daba un puñetazo hacia el cielo.

\- ¡Ahora, Doble Patada con Poder de Gravedad!

Shinx levantó la pata hacia arriba, golpeando a Geodude y la caja junto con él con toda su fuerza. Se mantuvo presionando contra su oponente mientras la caja de metal aterrizaba en el suelo, haciendo un cráter al impactar. El hierro se hizo pedazos al impacto con un fuerte y ruidoso choque, levantando la poca arena que quedaba antes de que la Tormenta de Arena finalmente cesara.

Hareta, Mitsumi y Roark se quedaron observando a la expectativa, preguntándose cuál habría sido el resultado. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que la arena finalmente se aclaró, revelando a Shinx de pie aunque tambaleándose sobre un caído e inconsciente Geodude. El Pokémon Eléctrico apenas pudo dar una sonrisa de orgullo, y cayó al suelo, demasiado cansado para poder continuar.

Roark solo pudo observar incrédulo a los dos Pokémon caídos, pero rápidamente pudo sonreír y recuperó a su Geodude, con una mirada de orgullo en los ojos. Hareta, por su parte, corrió hacia el campo de batalla y agarró a Shinx con una sonrisa.

\- Estuviste increíble, gracias por la victoria. – dijo abrazando a su Pokémon felizmente, y este le devolvió el gesto con una lamida.

Hareta disfrutó del afecto por un rato antes de poner a Shinx en el suelo, y Piplup se acercó para felicitarlo. Mitsumi no pudo ocultar una sonrisa propia al ver eso. A su vez, Roark les echó una mirada, en particular a Hareta.

\- Tengo que decirlo, eso fue bastante impresionante. No me esperaba que utilizaras el entorno a tu favor también.

\- Vi a un par de Magnetons hacer algo así una vez y noté las chispas que había antes, así que... – Hareta se rascó el cuello tímidamente.

\- Parece que has mejorado. – replicó Roark. Hareta se volvió de nuevo hacia él, todavía sonriendo pero con más confianza que antes.

\- Hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

\- Y hasta ahora lo has hecho bien. – Roark cogió su segunda Pokébola. – Pero todavía tienes otro Pokémon por superar. Cranidos, es tu turno.

Arrojó la bola al aire, y pronto el compañero de tipo roca de Roark se materializó junto a él. Ambos, Hareta y Piplup observaron al recién llegado, sin perder la sonrisa, y el chico se volvió hacia su inicial.

\- Muy bien, Piplup. ¿Listo para el segundo round? – Piplup asintió firmemente y asumió su lugar en el campo de batalla, mirando fijamente a su oponente. Hareta sonrió y se volvió hacia Roark. – ¡Perfecto! ¡Prepárate, porque esta vez vamos a ganar!

\- Tu entusiasmo es contagioso. – sonrió Roark, cruzando los brazos. – Veamos si las cosas resultan diferentes esta vez.

Ninguno de los dos entrenadores necesitó ni una palabra más, y a su vez Cranidos y Piplup continuaron en guardia y en espera de los movimientos del otro. Finalmente fue Hareta quien decidió actuar primero.

\- ¡Detengámoslos antes que comiencen! ¡Piplup, usa Rayo Burbuja a tu alrededor!

El Pokémon de Agua salió hacia arriba, girando sobre sí mismo mientras arrojaba una ráfaga de burbujas a su alrededor mientras giraba como trompo. Mitsumi inmediatamente asumió que era la manera de humedecer el aire lo suficiente para prevenir más Tormentas de Arena que nublaran el campo de batalla. Hasta el propio Roark pareció tomar nota de ello.

\- No está mal. ¡Cranidos, usa Contoneo…!

\- ¡Mantén los ojos cerrados, Piplup!

Piplup cerró los ojos, girando todavía más rápidamente mientras continuaba disparando las burbujas por el campo de batalla. El intento de Cranidos por confundirlo fue totalmente ignorado y se vio forzado a esquivar las burbujas.

\- ¡Tu ataque no tendrá efecto de esta manera! – sonrió Hareta con confianza.

\- Lo sé. – Roark se acomodó las gafas con igual confianza. – Contaba con que hicieras eso.

Hareta parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que el grito de Piplup atrapó su atención y la de todos los demás. Con los ojos cerrados, Piplup había comenzado a girar de manera errática, disparando Rayos Burbujas a todas partes a un ritmo peligroso, sin darle ni a Cranidos ni a ninguna otra cosa.

\- ¡Piplup, no! – gritó Hareta angustiado.

Los Rayos Burbujas de Piplup rápidamente se dispersaron mientras descendía, girando sobre sí mismo y tambaleándose al aterrizar por la confusión. Tardó unos segundos en quitársela de encima, abriendo los ojos de golpe al ver a Cranidos dirigiéndose hacia él.

\- ¡Testarazo! – El compañero de Roark golpeó a Piplup en el pecho, enviando al Pokémon de Agua a volar por el campo de batalla. Roark le dio un vistazo rápido, y se acomodó las gafas antes de dar su siguiente orden. – ¡Ahora, usa Tormenta de Arena de nuevo!

Los vientos arenosos regresaron, explotando todas las burbujas que Piplup intentaba crear. Mucha de la arena húmeda cayó al suelo, disipando suficiente de la tormenta para que la batalla fuese visible, pero no lo suficiente para que dejara de ser peligrosa. Piplup podía dar fe de ello, pues chilló de dolor cuando la arena empezó a golpearle el cuerpo. Y la siguiente acción de Roark sería obvia.

\- ¡Asegura!

Cranidos esperó su oportunidad cuando Piplup cayó al suelo, cargando contra él antes de que tocara tierra para golpearlo. El Pokémon de Hareta voló hacia adelante, directo hacia una de las pilas de desechos en el medio y atrapándolo allí. Piplup trató inútilmente de salirse de allí, mientras la Tormenta de Arena continuaba golpeándolo. Hareta frunció el cejo.

\- ¡Piplup, usa…!

\- ¡Asegura!

Cranidos volvió a la ofensiva, golpeando a Piplup antes de que pudiera tomar cualquier represalia. El Pokémon de Agua intentó contraatacar una y otra vez, sin importar cuánto le doliera la Tormenta de Arena ni cuánto lo empeorara el Pokémon fósil con sus constantes ataques de Asegura, pero ninguno de sus intentos hacía ninguna diferencia. Al parecer no había nada que funcionara.

Todo el rato Hareta se jalaba la bufanda, mirando fijamente a su alrededor en busca de algo. Y entonces, mientras Piplup continuaba recibiendo los golpes sin pausa, Mitsumi vio la chispa de creatividad iluminando los ojos de Hareta.

\- ¡Testarazo! – ordenó Roark, y su Cranidos preparó el ataque. Hareta pisoteó, señalando adelante.

\- ¡Piplup, ya sabes qué hacer! ¡Mantente en guardia!

Piplup hizo lo que le dijeron, casi brillando con energía mientras agarraba la cabeza de Cranidos con sus aletas, mirando hacia abajo. Desafortunadamente, la tormenta de arena continuaba arreciando, y un látigo de arena hizo retroceder a Piplup y perder el agarre sobre Cranidos.

\- ¡Asegura, una vez más!

Piplup apenas pudo canalizar un Porrazo para desviar el golpe de Cranidos, jadeando fuertemente mientras mantenía su posición y trataba de ponerse de pie, sin dar ningún indicio de ponerse a la ofensiva. Roark frunció el cejo, y Mitsumi no tenía idea de cuál sería el plan de Hareta. Al menos, hasta que Roark entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia el viento arenoso.

\- Ya veo, estás esperando a que la Tormenta de Arena termine antes de iniciar tu ataque. Una táctica inteligente, pero no te ayudará. – dijo señalando al frente, con la mirada severa de nuevo. – Cranidos, no le des a Piplup oportunidad de descansar. ¡Dale tu Testarazo más fuerte!

Cranidos continuaba martillando con su cabeza en el pecho de Piplup, y el Pokémon de Agua golpeaba con sus aletas en un inútil intento de mantenerlo a raya. Cranidos se iba haciendo más poderoso, más implacable, golpeando y golpeando, hasta que finalmente cargó para embestir a Piplup con todo el poder en su Testarazo. Piplup voló sobre el campo de batalla, con su grito resonando por el aire hasta que cayó sobre una pila de escombros caídos. El Pokémon de Hareta tomó una expresión sombría, apenas logrando levantarse cuando la Tormenta de Arena comenzaba a disiparse, y apretó sus dientes. Hareta, sin embargo, no se veía preocupado. De hecho, sonreía.

\- De hecho, no estábamos esperando a que la Tormenta de Arena terminara.

Mitsumi parpadeó al oír la declaración, pero solo bastó una mirada a Piplup para entender a lo que se refería: un potente resplandor de energía acumulada rodeó completamente a Piplup, haciendo que inclusive Roark abriera los ojos de golpes.

\- No puede ser. – dijo apretando los dientes y señalando al frente. – ¡Cranidos, Testarazo! ¡Noquéalo antes de que te golpee con esa Venganza!

Cranidos rápidamente hizo lo que le dijeron, cargando hacia Piplup para darle un cabezazo, justo cuando la luz comenzaba a arder más. Piplup no pudo defenderse, y quedó enterrado todavía más dentro de la pila, desapareciendo de la vista. Roark suspiró de alivio, asumiendo que el peligro había pasado mientras Cranidos volvía a tomar su distancia. Se volvió hacia Hareta, probablemente listo para declararse ganador.

Pero su alivio se disipó al ver que Hareta todavía seguía sonriendo. Más todavía cuando la pila de escombros empezó a sacudirse, primero lento, y después más y más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba. Cranidos retrocedió, mirando la pila mientras se sacudía, y Hareta lo selló con su puño.

\- ¡Llegó la hora! ¡Piplup, acábalo! ¡Venganza Mega Volcánica!

La pila de escombros estalló en una erupción y los pedazos volaron por todos lados mientras Piplup la atravesaba, brillando con todo el poder acumulado más que nunca. El Pokémon de Agua salió disparado como cohete viviente hacia Cranidos. El Pokémon de Roca estaba demasiado en shock como para moverse, y Piplup le dio un golpe directo de lleno. Ambos Pokémon abrieron un cráter en el suelo, agrietándolo a su alrededor.

Y cuando finalmente dejaron de moverse, todos pudieron ver a Piplup de pie, débil pero estable, sobre la forma inconsciente del Cranidos de Roark. Por un rato, ninguno de los tres humanos dijo nada, hasta que finalmente Hareta sonrió triunfante.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Lo logramos! – exclamó Hareta saltando sobre sus pies y golpeando el suelo repetidamente. Roark simplemente se quedó mirando, con la boca abierta y mirando fijamente a su noqueado Cranidos.

\- ¿Cómo...? Piplup recibió más golpes de los que debería… ¿huh?

Los ojos del líder de gimnasio se volvieron hacia Piplup, y más específicamente hacia la muy familiar baya Oran que estaba masticando. Y mientras se reía, Mitsumi asumió que por fin había captado la ironía de saber de dónde había venido esa baya.

\- Creí que la habrías utilizado de inmediato. No esperaba que fueras a guardarla. – Roark se acomodó su casco, acercándose al chico. Hareta continuó sonriendo, rascándose la nuca.

\- Olvidé hacerlo, así que decidimos guardarla para que fuera nuestra arma secreta.

\- Eso fue muy astuto. Me parecía que eras más alguien del tipo ofensivo.

\- Oh, claro que me encanta ir con todo con mis Pokémon, pero traté de tomar en cuenta las sugerencias de una amiga. Fue divertido tratar de encontrar nuevas formas de ganar.

Hareta todavía mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro, pero al escuchar eso Mitsumi también sonrió con él. Inclusive Roark parecía orgulloso de eso, incluso todavía más cuando Piplup se acercó a Cranidos para ofrecerle la mitad de la baya Oran al Pokémon fósil. El líder de gimnasio se acercó entonces al retador.

\- Lo has hecho bastante bien. Ten, toma esto. – Roark buscó entre su bolsillo, colocando una medalla de color marrón con aspecto de Pokébola en la mano de Hareta. – Por tus esfuerzos, te has ganado la Medalla Carbón.

El chico parpadeó mientras observaba el pequeño trozo de metal, pero sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría y la sostuvo en alto.

\- ¡Genial! – dijo Hareta metiéndosela a la boca y empezando a masticarla. – Hmmm, esto no sabe muy bien que digamos…

Roark arqueó una ceja al ver eso, y Mitsumi se golpeó la frente antes de fulminarlo con la mirada.

\- ¡Eso no es para comer! ¡Es un símbolo de tu habilidad como entrenador!

\- ¿En serio? – El chico escupió la medalla, limpiándola antes de volver a observarla. Roark asintió, ignorando las peculiaridades de Hareta.

\- Sí. Los líderes de gimnasio como yo entregamos medallas a los entrenadores que nos vencen. Si consigues por lo menos ocho, podrás participar en la Conferencia de la Liga Pokémon, el torneo donde participan la mayoría de los entrenadores.

Hareta continuaba escuchando atentamente, observando tanto la medalla como al líder del Gimnasio Oreburgh. Mitsumi podía ver la pasión iluminando sus ojos, especialmente al decir la parte de "la mayoría de los entrenadores". Era más fácil de entender de lo que él pensaba.

\- Wow, suena genial. – dijo apretando su puño alrededor de la medalla, y luego alzándolo en alto antes de voltear a ver a sus dos Pokémon. – ¡Tenemos que ganar cada medalla que haya en Sinnoh! ¿Verdad, muchachos?

Shinx y Piplup alzaron una pata y una aleta respectivamente, ambos sonriendo junto con él pese a los golpes y la fatiga. En ese momento fue que Mitsumi decidió intervenir, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Esperen, todavía tenemos que encontrar a tu padre antes de que puedas pensar en ligas y todo eso. – Se volteó a ver a Roark, entrecerrando los ojos. – Y hablando de eso, ya es hora de que nos digas lo que sabes.

\- Claro, todavía les debo la información. – El líder de gimnasio sonrió algo nervioso antes de ajustarse las gafas. – En realidad no sé mucho, pero mi colega Gardenia en Ciudad Eterna me dijo que un sujeto raro que se parece a Kaisei visitó el museo hace algún tiempo. Dado que es un experto en Pokémon Legendarios, podría ser tu mejor opción para averiguar sobre él.

\- Ciudad Eterna... – Mitsumi tragó en seco, pero rápidamente volvió a poner su atención en Roark. – Gracias, esto nos ayudará.

\- No fue nada. – El hombre miró a Mitsumi y Hareta, suavizando su expresión. – Les deseo buena suerte en su viaje, y espero verlos de nuevo en el futuro.

\- ¡Puedes apostarlo! – dijo Hareta devolviéndole la sonrisa. – ¡Gracias por esas excelentes batallas!

Retador y líder de gimnasio se dieron la mano con firmeza, y el hombre se fue de regreso a las minas una vez más. Hareta y Mitsumi tomaron eso como su señal para volver con la familia Pokémon del primero, dejando atrás el campo de batalla improvisado mientras el chico sujetaba muy de cerca a sus dos Pokémon para batallas, acariciándoles el pelaje mientras celebraban su victoria juntos.

Mitsumi continuaba vigilándolo, tratando de no pensar en las implicaciones de la siguiente etapa de su viaje. Ciudad Eterna era bastante grande y expansiva, así que tal vez con lo poco que sobresalían no fueran a atraparlos. Sabía que el solo hecho de estar en Sinnoh implicaba el riesgo de encontrarse con el Equipo Galactic, pero ir de frente hacia los problemas no les ayudaría en nada. En serio quería pensar que solo era ella preocupándose demasiado, pero sabía más que nadie lo peligrosos y alertas que eran sus enemigos. No podían tomar las cosas a la ligera.

Solamente se sacudió sus preocupaciones cuando notó que Hareta levantaba su cabeza para verla a ella, fijando las miradas mientras llegaban a la entrada de la mina, a pocos pasos de salir.

\- Entonces, nuestro siguiente destino es ese lugar llamado Ciudad Eterna, ¿verdad? – le sonrió el chico. – Divirtámonos por el camino.

Por alguna razón, aquellas palabras lograron atravesar sus dudas, haciéndola sentirse más ligera y como si sus preocupaciones no importaran tanto. Dándose cuenta de ello, Mitsumi también sonrió.

\- Claro.

Hareta soltó una risa alegre, dejando en el suelo a Piplup y Shinx mientras enseñaba con orgullo su Medalla Carbón a todos los miembros de su familia Pokémon, sin perder el entusiasmo y el ánimo que siempre llevaba consigo. Mitsumi también se rio, sintiéndose más tranquila de lo que recordaba haber estado en mucho tiempo.

Y así juntos, el grupo continuó con el siguiente paso hacia su propia aventura.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto...**_

Con su trabajo completado, Roark respiró profundamente mientras las puertas del Gimnasio Oreburgh se cerraban detrás de él, con Cranidos a su lado. Por mucho que disfrutara de sus dos trabajos, eso no significaba que estos no le pasaran factura, y saber que el día estaba muy lejos de terminar no hizo nada para levantarle el humor.

Exhalando y decidiendo terminar con sus asuntos de una vez, el líder del gimnasio y su Pokémon fósil se dirigieron hacia el videoteléfono y marcaron un número muy conocido. Apenas unos segundos después, un hombre mayor con pelo púrpura muy parecido al suyo y barba sin afeitar le sonrió desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

\- ¡Hey, Roark! ¿Cómo va tu trabajo en Oreburgh? – le respondió su padre Byron, con la pala sobre el hombro como de costumbre.

\- Todo bien, en su mayoría. – sonrió Roark, levantándose las gafas. – El muchacho de Kaisei logró derrotarme al final. De verdad no me sale el acto de mentor duro, pero funcionó.

\- ¡A veces hay que ser duro! ¡Así es como nos encanta hacer las cosas a los hombres de nuestra familia! ¡Ahora sí de verdad eres mi hijo! – gritó Byron, presionando la cara contra la pantalla y observando a Roark con orgullo.

Incluso tras años de saber la clase de persona que era su padre, Roark todavía parpadeó confuso al ver eso.

\- Uhm, claro, papá...

Afortunadamente para él, su padre decidió recuperar la compostura y alejarse de la pantalla, colocando la pala en el suelo como un bastón y apoyándose sobre él, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Si el chico tiene la mitad del talento de su padre, va a estar bien.

\- Eso espero. – Roark frunció el cejo y cruzó los brazos. – Tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- Los entrenadores Pokémon son duros por naturaleza, eso lo sabes.

\- No estoy hablando de Hareta específicamente. – El líder del Gimnasio Oreburgh se agarró la barbilla, pensativo. – Esos sujetos que llevaban uniformes del Equipo Galactic han estado apareciendo más y más recientemente. He escuchado rumores incluso de que un viejo equipo criminal resurgió en Hoenn hace algún tiempo, y ahora un experto en Pokémon Legendarios desaparece, y todo eso sin contar todos esos otros incidentes raros que han estado ocurriendo desde aquellas tempestades sobrenaturales que sucedieron en Kanto y Shamouti. Demasiadas cosas están ocurriendo ahora mismo. – Su atención se volvió hacia Byron, con la mirada severa. – Papá, ¿tú sabes algo de lo que sea que Kaisei esté planeando?

El líder del Gimnasio Canalave continuó mirándolo, sin decir palabra. Y luego, simplemente hizo una mueca de burla y se echó la pala de vuelta al hombro, recuperando su usual bravata.

\- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, hijo. Todo saldrá bien al final. – le dijo. Roark gruñó, pero decidió no seguir presionando el asunto.

\- Espero que tengas razón.

El joven líder de gimnasio volvió su atención a su Cranidos, acariciándole su cráneo reforzado mientras continuaba pensando en los eventos recientes. Algo malo parecía estar por ocurrir, podía sentirlo, y más pronto que tarde ellos y toda la región de Sinnoh se verían arrastrados a predicamentos mucho mayores. Esperaba equivocarse, pero su instinto le decía que ese no era el caso. Era hora de prepararse para lo peor.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Uff, qué pesado, pero al fin terminé de traducirlo. Continúan las aventuras de Hareta y Mitsumi por la región Sinnoh, y el chico salvaje acaba de ganar su primera medalla. Personalmente, me está gustando la dinámica de estos dos, son totalmente opuestos uno de la otra: él es optimista y hay mucho que todavía le falta por aprender pese a tener un talento natural, mientras que ella es más experimentada y mucho más cínica debido a sus experiencias con el Equipo Galactic. El Profesor Rowan tiene razón, ambos pueden aprender mucho viajando juntos.

Bien, con esto de nuevo me encuentro al día con el Resetverso, aunque vienen varios seguidos de parte de mis compañeros. Eso sin contar el Especial de Navidad de este año, y creo que iré preparando mis viñetas también. Gracias por los reviews a **darkdan-sama, BRANDON369** y **Jigsawpunisher.** No daré detalles del progreso del próximo capítulo de la historia principal, solo que esperamos tenerlo antes que finalice el año, así que atentos. Nos veremos y por adelantado, felices fiestas a todos.


End file.
